


Until The Day I Day   (by  Cookie)

by silvia93



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia93/pseuds/silvia93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur pensa che Dragoon abbia ucciso suo padre così affonda la sua spada nel petto dello stregone. Ora Merlin sta morendo fra le sue braccia e Arthur deve affrontare il futuro da solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Day I Day   (by  Cookie)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until the Day I Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668422) by [Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie/pseuds/Cookie). 



> Questa è la traduzione dell'omonima fanfiction di Cookie http://archiveofourown.org/works/4668422
> 
> NdT: ho adorato questa storia fin dal momento in cui ho letto le prime righe e l’autrice è stata così gentile da darmi il permesso di tradurla. Spero di fare un buon lavoro.   
> Ah, piccola nota di servizio: ho deciso di lasciare i nomi in originale..non riesco proprio a sentire Merlino e Artù, senza contare che mi vengono i brividi quando sento/leggo “Galvano”

Arthur corse verso Dragoon, la spada sollevata e pronta a colpire. Non stava pensando, era ancora sotto shock e la sua mente non riusciva ad accettare quello che aveva appena visto. Il suo corpo agì di propria volontà mentre anni di allenamento e istinto entravano in azione. Dragoon alzò le mani come se volesse attaccare, ma esitò proprio mentre Arthur si bloccò sentendo l’aria addensarsi riempiendosi di magia. Le intenzioni erano chiare ma non accadde niente. Arthur non fu sbalzato all’indietro e rinforzò la sua presa sulla spada.  
Vide lo shock negli occhi blu di Dragoon: lo stregone era sorpreso quanto Arthur. Forse anche di più perché era stata la sua magia a tradirlo e questo gli sarebbe costato la vita, e per un brevissimo istante, condivisero questo pensiero. Arthur non aspettò che Dragoon riprovasse ad eliminare in una sola maledetta notte l’intera dinastia dei Pendragon.   
Colpì rapido, esperto ed efficiente e trafisse Dragoon lì dove si trovava.  
Un bagliore dorato inondò la stanza e Arthur non riuscì ad identificarne l’origine, ma sembrava una sensazione, una sensazione di shock, dolore e terrore anche se non c’era malvagità in essa. Al contrario era caldo e amorevole e questa sensazione fece spezzare qualcosa nel suo cuore.  
Arthur grugnì e si allontanò, si allontanò da qualcosa che sicuramente non era altro che ulteriori trucchi e inganni. Rimosse la spada dal corpo di Dragoon e osservò le ossa cedere e il bagliore scomparire. Ora che la luce era scomparsa, la lunga tunica rossa sembrava nera a causa del sangue che la macchiava.   
Dragoon si portò una mano sul petto e quando la spostò questa era umida. Lo stregone la fissò come se non capisse quello che stava guardando e portò il suo sguardò su Arthur che se ne stava ad un passo di distanza con la spada ancora puntata e pronta.  
Le labbra di Dragoon si mossero come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma poi inciampò e cadde mentre le forze lo abbandonavano. Tuttavia continuò a fissare Arthur che a sua volta sostenne lo sguardo di quegl’occhi azzurri così familiari.  
Era stato quel senso di familiarità in primo luogo così potente che lo aveva fatto fidare di Dragoon.   
Forse era perché i suoi senso erano ancora eccessivamente acuti per la furia del confronto, forse era perché ancora non aveva capito cos’era successo, ma fu solo allora che Arthur si accorse come le rughe fossero scomparse facendo tornare liscio il viso dello stregone, di come i suoi capelli si fossero scuriti e si stessero facendo ogni secondo più corti, di come la barba fosse scomparsa. Fu questione di secondi, un battito di ciglia e al posto del nemico sconfitto, Arthur vide il suo amico.  
Dove trattarsi di un altro trucco, un’illusione creata per ingannarlo e farlo pentire. Farlo correre in aiuto del suo nemico, dell’uomo che aveva ucciso.  
Anche se fosse stato un trucco stava funzionando.  
Arthur lasciò andare la spada e si accasciò accanto a Merlin, il nome del suo amico già sulla punta della lingua, ma bloccato prima di essere pronunciato. Prese fra le braccia il corpo ferito, lo guardò e vide quanto Merlin sembrava sorpreso e confuso.   
Merlin provò a dire qualcosa, ma nessun suono riuscì ad uscire dalle sue labbra e il solo tentativo provocò un rivolo di sangue che scese dalle labbra al mento per poi proseguire sul tessuto e scomparire assorbito dalla tunica che si macchiò ancora di più.  
-No- disse Arthur e posò le mani sulla ferita aperta anche se sapeva fosse inutile -No- ripeté applicando più forza.  
Merlin si lamentò ma non provò a spostarsi anche perchè non ne aveva più la forza.  
-No!- gridò Arthur -Guardie, qualcuno, aiuto-  
Tuttavia era stato Arthur a far allontanare tutti così le sue grida rimasero inascoltate e il corridoio antistante alla stanza rimase silenzioso.  
Arthur sentì qualcosa di umido sulla propria guancia, guardò in basso e vide Merlin che gli sorrideva debolmente, i suoi occhi imploravano per qualcosa. Le dita che gli avevano macchiato la guancia di sangue rosso acceso stavano scivolando e gli occhi azzurri stavano perdendo lucidità.  
-Merlin- sussurrò Arthur con voce rotta.  
Le palpebre di Merlin tremolarono e i suoi occhi si riaprirono alla voce di Arthur, ma era tutto sbagliato, le iridi erano del colore dell’oro liquido e brillavano sempre di più fino a che l’oro scomparve lasciando Arthur a chiedersi se non si fosse immaginato l’intera cosa.  
Con un ultimo sospiro gli occhi di Merlin si chiusero e il giovane smise di respirare.  
Arthur rimase lì seduto fino a che Gaius entrò nella stanza ore dopo trovandolo con il corpo freddo del suo servitore fra le braccia e quello ancora più freddo di suo padre poco distante. 

Sembrava che qualunque cosa facesse, Arthur non riuscisse a scaldarsi. Si strinse nel suo mantello e si guardò intorno. Gaius non era lontano, ma nonostante questo Arthur riusciva a percepire la sofferenza e l’accusa come una forza fisica e sapeva che il dolore e il senso di colpa avevano creato una distanza apparentemente incolmabile fra loro. Gwen era rannicchiata al fianco del medico di Corte e Arthur non riuscì nemmeno a preoccuparsi degli sguardi angosciati che si scambiavano i due.  
Era chiaro a chiunque avesse un briciolo di intelligenza che qualcosa fosse andato terribilmente storto fra il nuovo re di Camelot e il medico di Corte (a parte l’ovvio) ma nessuno si era dimostrato così temerario da chiedere cosa fosse successo.   
Arthur lanciò uno sguardo contemplativo, anche se freddo, ai suoi cavalieri. Pensandoci avrebbe scommesso su Gwaine, chiedendosi perché solo adesso riusciva a riconoscere quanto fosse stato geloso dell’amicizia che Gwaine condivideva con Merlin, geloso della sua semplicità e del fatto che aveva impedito a Merlin di trascorrere tempo con lui.  
Tutti i Cavalieri mostravano segni del loro dispiacere, ma Gwaine era algido e bellissimo nel suo palese dolore. Se quell’uomo non aveva un po’ di sangue nobile nelle sue vene, Arthur si sarebbe mangiato il copricapo piumato preferito di Merlin.   
Arthur inspirò con un sospiro improvviso e spezzato mentre il dolore minacciava di affiorare attraverso le sue deboli difese.  
Una sola persona sembrava essere meno che scossa della morte di Merlin e Arthur guardò verso Agravaine che si trovava al suo fianco. Perfino in mezzo al misto di emozioni contrastanti di rabbia, senso di colpa, sofferenza e tradimento, Arthur non aveva potuto non notare l’aura di soddisfazione che sembrava circondare Agravaine.  
Se non fosse stato così stanco e addolorato, Arthur avrebbe potuto passare più tempo a chiedersi cosa significasse. Per il momento, invece, lo considerò solo irritante e si ritrovò a spostarsi più vicino ai suoi Cavalieri. Gwaine non lo degnò di uno sguardo, i suoi occhi erano fissi sull’orribile barella di legno e sul corpo coperto che vi era stato posato.  
Arthur deglutì bile e fu grato per la veloce pressione della mano di Leon sulla sua spalla e lasciò che il tocco compassionevole dell’amico lo consolasse per un momento, anche se sapeva che non se lo meritava.  
Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai saputo che era stato Arthur ad uccidere Merlin.  
Merlin.   
Dragoon.   
Merlin, che aveva tenuto nascosta la sua magia così a lungo, e giustamente, visto che alla fine Arthur aveva preso la sua vita in un istante. Non importa che Arthur non avesse saputo che si trattava di Merlin fino a che la sua spada non aveva compiuto il suo lavoro, aveva lo stesso ucciso Merlin a causa della sua magia.  
La mano di Leon scivolò via e con essa un po’ della presa sulle sue emozioni e il senso di colpa risalì a coprire tutto il resto. Gli occhi di Gaius erano puntati su di lui, la bocca fissa in una linea stretta e attraverso quell’occhiata severa, Arthur capì di essere stato giudicato e trovato colpevole.

I suoi Cavalieri si erano dimostrati sorpresi quando Arthur aveva confermato l’affermazione di Gaius che sarebbe stato quest’ultimo -e non lui- a dare fuoco alla pira.  
Nei pochi istanti che avevano condiviso in privato dopo quell’incontro, Gaius aveva informato Arthur che avrebbe aspettato per raccogliere le ceneri di Merlin affinché potesse riconsegnarle a Hunith e che poi sarebbe rimasto con lei ad Ealdor.  
Gaius se n’era andato prima che Arthur fosse riuscito a trovare le parole o la forza perché queste parole superassero il blocco che sentiva in gola. In seguito, quando Leon gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, Arthur era riuscito a dire con tutta onestà che Merlin era stato come un figlio per Gaius ed era giusto che fosse il medico a compiere quest’ultimo gesto.

Arthur riportò la propria attenzione al presente e riuscì a annuire tristemente, incerto se si trattasse di un permesso o di approvazione. Gaius fece un passo in avanti prendendo la torcia dalle mani tremanti di Geoffrey e Arthur guardò il medico raccogliere le proprie forze per poi avanzare fermamente verso la pira. Allungò la mano e sfiorò la figura avvolta, dicendo qualcosa a bassa voce prima di chinare la testa e fare un passo indietro. Per un istante l’intero cortile rimase immobile come se fosse trattenuto da qualche incantesimo e anche il vento pungente sembrò fermarsi.  
Gaius lanciò la torcia alla base della pira e fece qualche incerto passo indietro per allontanarsi dal calore mentre le fiamme incendiavano velocemente la legna asciutta e la pira prendeva fuoco con un crepitio violento.   
La forza mostrata precedentemente abbandonò Gaius che cadde in ginocchio sul selciato, le spalle tremanti e la testa china.  
Arthur fissò il proprio sguardo sfuocato sul rosso, dorato e arancione delle fiamme che circondavano il corpo e fu per questo che impiegò un momento prima di accorgersi dell’agitazione della gente nel cortile, del fatto che tutti lanciassero occhiate verso il cielo.   
Fu il grido di Leon che lanciava l’allarme che spostò la sua attenzione dai colori quei vorticosi, alla fine l’unico colore che riusciva a vedere era l’oro.  
-Liberate il cortile-  
Ci fu il chiaro, metallico rumore di una ventina di spade estratte dai foderi in un unico movimento coordinato e Arthur, riemerso dal proprio stupore, guardò in alto appena in tempo per vedere l’enorme figura di un drago sorvolare le mura, volare con una grazia sorprendente per poi atterrare affianco della pira ardente.  
Arthur, reso quasi insensibile dalla miriade di sensazioni, confusione, comprensione e shock, si alzò e rimase a guardare mentre l’enorme bestia prendeva un respiro e il giovane non fu per nulla sorpreso quando un fiotto di aria gelida spense le fiamme lasciando intoccato il corpo ancora avvolto dal lenzuolo.   
Tuttavia quello che sorprese Arthur fu quando il drago avanzò, piantò su di lui i grandi occhi dorati e gli parlò.  
-Sono venuto per il mio Signore-  
Nessuno si mosse.   
Tutti erano pietrificati dal vedere proprio il drago che aveva attaccato Camelot, proprio quello che Merlin -oh Merlin, quel furfante, quel mascalzone, quello sciocco dal cuore tenero- aveva detto a tutta Camelot che Arthur aveva ucciso.  
Il drago osservò con calma i Cavalieri prima di voltarsi per guardare Gaius. Arthur notò che il medico non sembrava sorpreso e si chiese cosa fosse successo nel corso degli anni dall’arrivo di Merlin a Camelot. Quante cose Arthur non sapeva?   
Gaius si avvicinò e poi si inchinò lanciando uno sguardo ad Arthur e al giovane sembrò di vedere i lineamenti del suoi viso ammorbidirsi.  
L’attenzione del drago tornò su Arthur e ricominciò a fissarlo.   
Nella sua testa il giovane sentì delle parole, parole destinate a lui soltanto.  
-Hai cambiato il corso del tuo destino Pendragon e ora il cammino del tuo futuro è oscuro e incerto. Hai ucciso l’altra metà della tua medaglia, colui che ti rende intero e mi dispiace per la tua perdita. Rendimi il mio Signore-   
Sorpreso, chiedendosi il significato di quelle parole, Arthur si ritrovò ad avanzare, ignorando il grido di allarme di Leon. Si arrampicò sulla pira, ignorando la fuliggine e la cenere che macchiavano la sua veste e raccolse tra le sue braccia la figura avvolta. Con cautela scese e stringendo il corpo di Merlin al petto si diresse verso il drago.   
-Sai cos’è successo?- Arthur sentiva che avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi, o si sarebbe dovuto arrabbiare, o si sarebbe dovuto sentire..una delle mille e più appropriate emozioni. Invece era stupefatto dalla comprensione e antica conoscenza di quei occhi dorati, e in ciò era facilitato più di quanto avesse mai potuto ammetterlo, dalla compassione che vi trovò.  
-Non ho mai voluto..- iniziò, deglutendo mentre le sue parole uscirono con voce bassa, roca e tremante.   
Il drago parlò, ad alta voce questa volta –Sei incline alla rabbia, giovane re. Questa è stata una dura lezione per te, ma una lezione che va imparata. Presta attenzione Re Arthur ai pareri degli altri e ascolta il tuo cuore. Merlin credeva in te e ti amava, perciò per onoralo verrò da te se avrei bisogno-   
Senza aggiungere altro e con una delicatezza che impressionò Arthur, quando si ritrovò a ripensarci più tardi, il drago allungò la testa per raggiungere il corpo che Arthur teneva stretto vicino al suo cuore. A quel punto un nuovo tipo di dolore nacque in Arthur e tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu un cenno di assenso e sforzò le proprie braccia affinché mollassero la presa.   
Con un grande movimento delle ali il drago si alzò in aria e le sue ultime parole riecheggiarono un’altra volta nella mente di Arthur.  
-Fai attenzione ad Agravaine..odora di magia oscura. Se avessi bisogno di chiamarmi il mio nome è Kilgharrah-  
Sparì prima che Arthur riuscisse a dare voce ad una qualsiasi delle domande che aveva in mente e poté solamente guardare, strizzando gli occhi contro la luce violenta del primo sole, la sagoma scura e il prezioso carico che trasportava, che scompariva a poco a poco dalla vista.  
-Sire?-  
Fu Gwaine che alla fine osò avvicinarsi e quando Arthur si girò, dopo aver esalato un profondo e tremante sospiro, vide che il cortile era vuoto e che la pira era già stata smantellata ed era sparita.  
L’unica altra persona che lo stava aspettando era Gaius e c’era qualcosa nella sua postura che riportò in vita il suo cuore addolorato.  
Gwaine aveva gli occhi arrossati e si passò una mano sul viso prima di parlare  
-Leon sta organizzando una sessione di allenamento anticipata. Ha pensato fosse meglio-  
Arthur annuì in risposta, i suoi occhi ancora fissi su Gaius. Gwaine, dopo una botta sulla spalla di Arthur se ne andò senza aggiungere altro.  
‘Non sarebbe così gentile se sapesse cosa ho fatto’ pensò Arthur mentre camminava verso Gaius.  
Gaius se ne stava lì fermo e si era raddrizzato, come se il peso del mondo fosse stato appena tolto dalle sue spalle, ma nonostante questo, quello che sorprese Arthur fu il debole sorriso che gli rivolse e la nuova luce nei suoi occhi. Era come gli fosse stata data una speranza.  
Arthur sentì il proprio cuore stringersi per il sollievo quando il medico gli lanciò uno sguardo gentile, un gesto che gli era mancato in quei giorni di confusione, rabbia e dolore.  
-Mi racconterai di lui?- chiese Arthur.  
Gaius lanciò uno sguardo alle spalle del giovane e chinò il capo prima di rispondere a bassa voce in modo che potesse sentire solo lui   
-Lo farò, Sire. Venite questa sera-  
Gaius si inchinò e si allontanò diretto alle sue stanze e Arthur non ebbe bisogno di girarsi per sapere chi stava arrivando alle sue spalle.  
-Agravaine- sapeva che il saluto era risultato freddo, a causa dell’avvertimento di Kilgharrah che gli risuonava ancora in testa, così riuscì a sforzarsi di sorridere leggermente.  
Se l’uomo era un nemico, l’ultima cosa che doveva fare era fargli capire che cominciava a sospettare di lui.   
Una parte di lui non riusciva quasi a crederci, ma quando Gaius gli aveva lanciato rabbiosamente il pendente e gli aveva spiegato cos’era successo, un primo dubbio aveva cominciato a sorgere. L’unico a cui aveva parlato di Dragoon -di Merlin- era stato Agravaine.  
Da quel momento, anche attraverso il proprio dolore, aveva notato i vari modi in cui i Cavalieri si comportavano con suo zio. Alcuni dei più anziani, quelli che aveva addestrato suo padre sembravano diffidenti, mentre gran parte dei più giovani erano influenzati dal suo rango.  
Invece quelli che Arthur considerava suoi, come Gwaine e Elyan, evitavano Agravaine più che potevano.   
-Sire, dobbiamo capire perché il drago sia venuto per il vostro servo e come possiamo distruggerlo-  
Lo zio parlò con la stessa autorità che cominciava ad infastidire Arthur sempre di più da quando l’altro era arrivato a Camelot. L’apparente scusa per il suo arrivo era stata quella di offrire ad Arthur il suo aiuto e supporto, in particolare da quando il tradimento di Morgana aveva causato lo sconforto e l’indebolimento di Uther.  
Ora Uther era morto e Arthur era re, e il giovane riusciva a vedere Agravaine che complottava per consolidare la propria posizione di potere a corte. Ora che ci pensava neanche a Merlin piaceva Agravaine ne si fidava di lui .   
Al pensiero di Merlin, Arthur dovette soffocare un gemito di dolore prima che Agravaine capisse più di quello che voleva fargli sapere.  
Arthur si prese un momento e fissò in lontananza, mantenendo un’espressione impassibile e pensierosa mentre si chiedeva perché fosse stato il ricordo di Merlin, piuttosto che quello di suo padre, a scatenare quella particolare reazione.  
Si riprese in fretta  
-Ci sono molte cose che devo considerare adesso che sono Re- disse e lasciò che Agravaine interpretasse la sua risposta ambigua in qualunque modo volesse.

 

Arthur alla fine di quella lunga giornata era stanco dei Consiglieri in generale e di Agravaine in particolare. L’arrivo del drago li aveva spaventati e portati a lunghe discussioni, sul perché avesse preso Merlin e se avrebbe attaccato di nuovo, che si ripetevano con cadenza continua e ripetitiva.  
Arthur, mentre faceva attenzione ai toni e ai cambiamenti di volume, pensò a che cosa gli avrebbe borbottato Merlin -saggio, stupido Merlin- all’orecchio quando era certo che nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Per la prima volta Arthur capì realmente che Merlin non si era mai lamentato, ma al contrario interpretava e commentava in modo acuto e incisivo.  
Ora, Arthur doveva pensare da sé e considerare i vari significati che le parole nascondevano.  
Le tattiche di Agravaine diventavano sempre più chiare grazie all’avvertimento di Kilgharrah ancora impresso in testa, e Arthur cominciò ad accorgersi del modo in cui Agravaine costruiva le sue frasi, lanciando frecciatine velenose, distruggendo la confidenza degli altri consiglieri, senza mai dire niente di oltraggioso, abbellendo ogni frase con dichiarazioni del suo amore per Camelot, implicando la debolezza di Arthur quando sembrava invece professarne la forza.  
Era una tattica insidiosa ed era in moto, Arthur adesso riusciva a vederlo, fin da quando Agravaine era arrivato a Camelot, senza essere stato invitato e senza nessun preavviso.  
Arthur decise di prestare particolare attenzione e si preoccupò di continuare cenare con Agravaine come era solito fare.  
Ogni boccone gli si fermava in gola, ma immaginava la voce di Merlin che lo rimproverava dicendogli che doveva sforzarsi di mangiare per evitare qualsiasi commento.   
Quella era la seconda sera di veglia pubblica mentre quella seguente Arthur avrebbe vegliato il padre da solo prima che il corpo di Uther venisse sepolto nella cripta e poi Arthur sarebbe stato ufficialmente incoronato Re.  
Quella sera, tuttavia, aveva tempo e si congedò non appena poté senza suscitare sospetti e si diresse verso la stanza in cui erano riuniti i suoi Cavalieri.  
Non sembrava esserci tempo per il suo proprio conforto, realizzò, entrando nella stanza in cui l’atmosfera era già molto tesa.  
Gwaine aveva gli occhi rossi e i suoi sguardi cupi si alternavano fra Elyan, Leon e il fondo del suo boccale. Percival si guardava intorno preoccupato.  
Arthur sospirò.   
Dei, Merlin.   
Senza fiatare si diresse verso la brocca di birra, sorpreso di trovarla quasi piena. Dopo che si fu versato un bicchiere si sedette su una sedia.  
-Allora, quanti di voi sapevano che Merlin era uno mago?-  
Gwaine scrollò le spalle   
-Io me lo sono chiesto chiesto. Non mi creava nessun problema-  
Elyan fu schietto   
-Non lo sapevo e se lo avessi saputo lo avrei denunciato. La magia è pericolosa-  
-Non ne avevo idea ma se l’avessi saputo- Leon come al solito fece una pausa prima di finire la frase -ve l’avrei detto privatamente, Arthur-  
Questo spiegava chiaramente le occhiatacce di Gwaine e l’atmosfera tesa.  
-Io lo sapevo-  
Tutti fissarono Percival, sorpresi per la dichiarazione.  
Percival alzò le spalle   
-Lancelot voleva bene a Merlin e parlava spesso di lui prima che vi conoscessi. Quando la frana ci ha salvato dall’esercito di Morgause stavo osservando Merlin. L’ho visto lanciare l’incantesimo e quando poi ho chiesto a Lancelot, ha ammesso che anche lui aveva già visto Merlin usare la magia. Merlin era un brav’uomo, il fatto che fosse un mago non cambia le cose-  
Arthur sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli. Bevve un’abbondante sorso di birra e ripensò a tutto quello che avevano detto   
-Non ce l’ha mai detto-  
-Aveva paura- disse Gwaine guardando Elyan in modo non molto amichevole -e sembra che non avesse torto-  
Elyan sbuffò, ma prese la brocca e riempì il boccale di Gwaine prima del suo, poi parlò  
-Non credo che Merlin ci avrebbe mai fatto del male e dopo tutto è morto per salvare il Re. Ma rimango dell’opinione che la magia è pericolosa-  
Fu Leon a rispondere   
-Gwaine, il padre di Elyan è stato giustiziato per colpa di uno stregone-  
-Uno stregone, non Merlin. Non puoi incolpare ogni bel giovanotto biondo solo perché un bel giovanotto biondo ti ha fatto un torto-  
Per un orribile momento Arthur si bloccò chiedendosi se Gwaine potesse aver capito quello che era successo, ma cogliendo l’occhiata ironica che Gwaine gli stava lanciando capì che era solo un tentativo per alleggerire la tensione.  
-Anche una spade è pericolosa- la risposta di Percival fu data con una tale sicurezza che sembrò porre fine alla discussione visto che tutti annuirono in accordo.  
Arthur aveva dovuto farsi forza per non trasalire mentre Elyan raccontava agli altri la versione della storia su cui lo stesso Arthur e Gaius avevano concordato: Merlin aveva affrontato uno stregone ed era morto provando a difendere il Re.  
Il giovane re fu sorpreso dall’accettazione di Percival, dal fatto che il cavaliere avesse compreso una cosa che lui aveva appena cominciato a capire: Merlin non era mai stato un pericolo per loro.  
Dopo aver deglutito a fatica Arthur prese la parola   
-Dobbiamo parlare di Agravaine-  
L’atmosfera silenziosa e triste si dissipò mentre i quattro cavalieri si fecero improvvisamente vigili e attenti. Elyan si alzò e si diresse alla porta, aprendola per controllare il corridoio.  
Arthur aspettò finché il cavaliere non richiuse la porta e annuì per indicare che non c’era nessuno nelle vicinanze. Nonostante la rassicurazione Arthur mantenne la voce bassa e gli altri si avvicinarono per sentire.  
-Il drago mi ha parlato oggi. Mi ha detto che Agravaine puzza di magia oscura- il re alzò una mano per fermare qualsiasi obbiezione che stava per essere posta -non darei mai ascolto ad una creatura che ci ha attaccato e non sono del tutto sicuro di quello che le sue parole possano significare, ma anche io ho i miei sospetti e preoccupazioni. Ho sentito uno stalliere dire che di notte Agravaine esce dalla cittadella eppure lui non ne ha mai parlato. Comincio ad avere dubbi sulle decisioni che sta prendendo e degli ordini che da per mio conto-  
Leon annuì -Avevo intenzione di parlarvene, Sire, ma i recenti avvenimenti me l’hanno fatto sfuggire di mente. Mi ha ordinato di cambiare alcuni percorsi delle truppe di pattuglia dicendo che era un vostro ordine. Ho risposto che non avrei fatto nessun cambio a meno che non me l’aveste detto voi direttamente o fosse scritto su un documento con il vostro sigillo. Si è messo a strillare e ha detto che ne avrebbe parlato con voi ma non mi ha più detto niente a riguardo-  
Uno dopo l’altro anche gli altri raccontarono di varie discussioni con Agravaine da cui emersero un insieme di azioni che avevano come scopo quello di indebolire sia Arthur che i cavalieri che gli erano più vicino.  
Dopo un pausa che Gwaine usò per riempire di nuovo i loro bicchieri, Arthur disse   
-Dobbiamo scoprire cos’ha in mente, ma dobbiamo anche far in modo che capisca che sospettiamo di lui. Leon, organizza dei turni per seguirlo, ma solo fra di voi. Non voglio che nessun altro oltre a noi e Gaius sappia cosa stiamo facendo-  
Lasciò Leon a capo della situazione e poco dopo si congedò e iniziò a percorrere i corridoi diretto alla stanza di Gaius.

Quando Arthur bussò alla sua porta Gaius lo invitò ad entrare mettendo con cautela da parte un grosso librone antico, non prima di aver messo un segnalibro, mentre il giovane si avvicinava al tavolo. Si salutarono in modo sobrio e triste prima che il medico lo invitasse a sedersi. Arthur si sedette e, ancora in silenzio, tirò a sé il libro ignorando il modo in cui Gaius aveva quasi fatto il gesto di starpparglielo dalle mani.  
Facendo attenzione a non spostare il segnalibro di Gaius, sfogliò il libro, non riuscendo a riconoscere l’argomento anche se qualcosa gli sembrava familiare e riconobbe le note occasionali nella calligrafia disordinata di Merlin.  
Sospirando chiuse il libro delicatamente   
-C’è tantissimo che non so, vero?-  
-Non potevamo dirvelo, Arthur, dovete capire-  
-Avevate paura di mio padre. Avevate paura di me- Arthur si stupì di quanto quel pensiero lo ferisse.  
-Se ve l’avessimo detto, se Merlin ve l’avesse detto, vi avremmo messo in una situazione impossibile-  
-Il drago ha parlato anche a te?-  
-Si- c’era qualcosa nel tono di Gaius che fermò Arthur dal chiedere qualsiasi altro dettaglio.  
Al contrario raccontò la propria breve conversazione.   
-Qualunque cosa sia successa in passato, Gaius, è collegato a tutto quello sta succedendo ora. Devo sapere-  
-E io vi racconterò tutto-  
Tuttavia prima che potesse cominciare, Arthur aveva un’altra cosa da chiedere, e mormorò le parole, che nascevano all’altezza del suo cuore dove faceva più male, con un debole sussurro.  
-Potrai mai perdonarmi?-   
Gaius lo squadrò, ma i suoi occhi erano gentili  
-Ero arrabbiato all’inizio, ma credevate di essere sotto attacco ed è stato l’istinto a farvi agire così, l’ho capito. Vi conosco e vi ho amato dal momento in cui siete nato, Arthur. Non sono sicuro di potervi perdonare completamente, ma non smetterò mai di amarvi-  
Arthur deglutì a fatica.   
-Merlin mi perdonerebbe?- considerò ad alta voce e fu sorpreso quando Gaius riuscì a ridacchiare.  
-Mio caro ragazzo- disse il medico -sono piuttosto sicuro che lo abbia già fatto-  
Arthur voleva chiedere cosa volesse dire e perché fosse così sicuro che Merlin avrebbe perdonato il proprio assassino, ma Gaius continuò.  
-Ho giurato a vostro padre di non parlare mai di certe cose, ma senza conoscere tutta la storia non potreste capire. La mia lealtà è sempre stata verso di voi, Arthur, e verso la profezia che siete destinato ad adempiere, voi e Merlin-  
Per un lungo tempo Arthur si limitò ad ascoltare mentre riviveva la sequenza di eventi che li aveva portarti a quella terribile fine. Più tardi fece alcune domande e gradatamente la conversazione passò ad una discussione su come muoversi circa la possibilità che Agravaine potesse essere un alleato di Morgana.   
-Di sicuro Merlin pensava che Agravaine stesse agendo contro di voi. E’ saggio tenerlo d’occhio-  
Annuendo in accordo, Arthur aggiunse   
-Continuerà anche a lavorare per consolidare il suo potere a Camelot e non ho dubbi che cercherà di screditarti e probabilmente ci proverà anche con Leon e Gwaine tra i Cavalieri. Percival e Elyan hanno guidato la maggior parte delle pattuglie da quando Agravaine è arrivato perciò è meno consapevole della nostra amicizia, ma non ci conterei. Non preoccuparti se mi dimostrerò d’accordo con alcune delle sue idee..devo assicurarmi che non cominci a sospettare-  
-Lo capisco, Arthur- Gaius si alzò in piedi e si spostò verso il vaso che era stato messo a scaldare accanto al fuoco.  
-Un po’ di idromele?- offrì –E’ passato da un po’ l’ora del riposo per un vecchio e anche voi sembrate aver bisogno di dormire. Bevetene un po’ priva di ritirarvi-  
Gaius si risedette e fissò il proprio bicchiere.  
Arthur accettò la bevanda con un sorriso e chiuse le mani a coppa sul calice prima di sorseggiare il liquido caldo. Entrambi sedettero in un silenzio quasi confortevole finché finirono.  
Mentre se ne andava, Arthur posò una mano sulla spalla del medico  
-Non posso cancellare ciò che ho fatto, ma lotterò ogni giorno per essere il re che Merlin credeva che io potessi essere. Hai la mia parola su questo-

 

La notte seguente Arthur vegliò il padre. Fu una notte dolceamara. C’era molto dolore, ma era unito all’orrore verso ciò che Uther aveva fatto in nome dell’amore e al senso di colpa per la propria complicità.  
Non aveva mai tratto piacere dalle esecuzioni di coloro che erano accusati di stregoneria e aveva fatto in modo di assentarsi il più possibile, ma raramente si era espresso contro queste esecuzioni e comunque non prima dell’arrivo di Merlin e non era mai andato contro niente di ciò che suo padre decideva.   
Era stato illuminante rivedere la propria vita alla luce delle sue nuove conoscenze, potendo riconoscere quanto Merlin lo avesse cambiato, ma tutti gli anni che aveva trascorso in balia del potere e la determinazione di Uther costituivano un lungo viaggio che si era concluso proprio con l’omicidio.   
Aveva ucciso Merlin. Aveva ucciso il suo migliore amico e, come aveva realizzato nelle ore più solitarie e fredde di una notte, aveva ucciso la persona che amava di più al mondo.  
Merlin era stato la sua ancora e ora Arthur si sentiva alla deriva.   
Tutto quello che poteva fare era aggrapparsi alla roccia costituita dai suoi ricordi di buon senso e prese in giro; di offerte silenziose di amicizia e della realizzazione di quanto Merlin avesse fatto per lui.  
Sarò felice di essere il vostro servo fino al giorno in cui morirò  
‘Che gli Dei mi perdonino’ pensò Arthur.  
Perché proprio come Gaius non sarebbe mai stato in grado di perdonare del tutto se stesso.

 

Quando lasciò la stanza all’alba, rimase sorpreso di trovare Gwaine e Leon fermi come statue al posto delle guardie. Entrambi si inchinarono profondamente mentre Arthur chiudeva la porta alla proprie spalle, nascondendo alla vista il corpo dell’uomo che ancora amava nonostante ciò che sapeva.  
-Affamati?- chiese  
-Da morire- rispose Gwaine.  
Leon alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Arthur si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata, grato per il suono che lasciò la sua gola.  
-Vediamo cosa ci può offrire la cucina-  
Non chiese dove fossero Percival e Elyan sapendo perfettamente che la notte appena passata era stata un’occasione perfetta per Agravaine per portare a termine qualunque progetto avesse in mente.  
Una volta mangiato, Arthur si diresse verso le proprie stanze mettendo in mostra un’espressione tranquilla e dignitosa fermandosi qui e là per scambiare due parole sia con i nobili che con i servitori.  
Quando entrò nelle sue stanze e chiuse la porta si permise di far scivolare la maschera, si poggiò contro la porta e sospirò.  
Un leggero colpo di tosse lo fece quasi saltare fuori dalla sua pelle. Per un breve, folle e meraviglioso istante pensò fosse Merlin, finché una figura uscì allo scoperto e Arthur riconobbe uno dei servitori.  
-George?-  
-Vostra Maestà, sono stato nominato vostro servitore, ho preparato le vesti cerimoniali per l’incoronazione e c’è un bagno pronto-  
Arthur si ricordava di George, l’incarnazione del servitore perfetto.  
A quest’ora Merlin lo avrebbe già insultato mezza dozzina di volte e l’avrebbe spinto a forza verso vasca di legno.  
Arthur non aveva l’energia per opporsi e se ne stette in silenzio mentre George cominciava a spogliarlo. Alla fine scivolò nell’acqua bollente e sospirò ancora.  
George esitò e poi gli passò sapone e un pezzo di stoffa piuttosto che offrirsi di aiutarlo a lavarsi.  
Arthur apprezzò il gesto perché non pensava di poter accettare la sensazione di un tocco diverso sulla sua pelle.  
Una volta asciugato e vestito George si schiarì la gola  
-Vista l’occasione ufficiale, Sire, devo indossare il copricapo cerimoniale?-  
Arthur lo fissò sorpreso finché non si accorse del lampo di ilarità negli occhi di George.  
Questa cosa lo stupì, aveva sempre pensato che George fosse di una noia mortale.  
Arthur rise e vide che per un breve istante, prima che la maschera di perfetto servitore ritornasse al suo posto, che anche George era divertito.  
-Penso che abbia fatto una brutta fine-  
-Potrebbe si, Sire. Mi ricordo che un giorno ho sentito un caratteristico odore di piume e velluto bruciato provenire dal forno del pane. Devo cercarne un altro?-  
-Non sarà necessario, grazie-  
Arthur stava ancora sorridendo al ricordo della reazione di Merlin quando lo aveva costretto ad indossare quel cappello.  
-Tutti sentiremo la mancanza di Merlin, Sire- disse George a voce bassa -Aveva sempre pronta una parola gentile e aiutava chiunque fosse in difficoltà-  
‘Anche un Principe completamente inconsapevole’ pensò Arthur tra sé.  
Mentre di dirigeva verso la porta si fermò.  
-Grazie, George- disse posando una mano sulla spalla del servitore e poi lasciò la stanza.  
I suoi Cavalieri presero posto dietro di lui, le guardie davanti. Insieme a loro Arthur si diresse verso la sala del trono, pronto a fare il suo giuramento di fronte al popolo di Camelot.

Mentre si alzava, appena ricevuta la corona, e ammirava la folla sorridente e festosa, provò a non cercare il viso che non avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
-Lunga vita al Re! Lunga vita al Re!-   
Le urla risuonarono nella sala e nella sua mente insieme ad una rimbombante ammonizione  
Governa con saggezza. Ricordati di lui  
‘Lo farò’ promise con sicurezza.

 

Arthur non avrebbe potuto dire che si era calato perfettamente nel suo nuovo ruolo di re. Nonostante fosse qualcosa che era nato e stato cresciuto per essere, non aveva mai pensato sarebbe successo così presto.  
La maggior parte del tempo si sentiva un impostore, si sentiva come se tutto d’un tratto suo padre sarebbe entrato gridando il suo disappunto per qualcosa che aveva deciso e avrebbe detto che la cosa giusta da fare era tutto il contrario.  
Arthur fu grato dei sospetti che stavano crescendo nei confronti di Agravaine perché cominciava a capire come le parole e le azioni dello zio avrebbero potuto influenzarlo in modo completamente sbagliato.  
Nel frattempo Arthur continuava a mantenere un’espressione calma e dignitosa mentre portava avanti gli affari di Stato e provava a non sentire la mancanza del costante, anche se inusuale, supporto di Merlin.  
Ora che ragionava maggiormente sulle proprie azioni e prestava attenzione alle motivazioni delle persone intorno a sé, Arthur iniziò a vedere come gli altri tentavano di riempire il vuoto lasciato da Merlin.  
Gaius e Geoffrey erano fonti di conoscenza e esperienza, i suoi quattro cavalieri gli garantivano lealtà e stabilità, Gwen era un’amica e fonte di notizie su cosa succedeva nel castello, in città e nelle campagne.  
Perfino George era entrato a fare parte di questa casuale e informale collaborazione sviluppando comportamenti insistenti e un senso dell’umorismo malizioso che a volte riusciva quasi ad eguagliare quello di Merlin.  
Arthur realizzò che erano necessari tutti i loro sforzi per provvedere a ciò che Merlin faceva da solo. E faceva anche molto altro, riflette Arthur e si ritrovò un po’ sorpreso per il fatto che non ci fosse stato nessun attacco magico dalla sua incoronazione.  
Nonostante tutto l’aiuto e il supporto, sapere che Agravaine stava lavorando contro Camelot e l’assenza fisica di Merlin rendevano difficile affrontare ogni giorno.   
Si sforzava di arrivare a fine giornata immaginando la voce beffarda di Merlin che lo incitava, spingendolo a fare del suo meglio.  
Le giornate erano lunghe ed estenuanti e ogni sera andava letto tardissimo e, nonostante le preoccupazioni, timori, senso di colpa e un’orribile tristezza, dormiva pesantemente finché George lo svegliava per affrontare un altro giorno.  
A volte sognava Merlin e in quei sogni lo vedeva attraverso gli occhi di qualcun altro, all’inizio sofferente, pallido e triste, ma poi sempre più forte.   
Una volta Merlin stava facendo il bagno nelle acque di un lago di montagna e la sua pelle brillava come il marmo alla luce della luna piena. Nel sogno Arthur aveva boccheggiato per l’ondata di desiderio che quella vista gli aveva causato e Merlin si era voltato, mostrando un’espressione sorpresa, proprio mentre Arthur si svegliava a causa dei bisogni del suo corpo, che lo portarono ad una nuova comprensione e un dolore ancora più profondo.

L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno, perciò, era essere svegliato da un sonno profondo al suono squillante della campana d’allarme.  
Il cuore gli salì in gola mentre saltava giù dal letto, si infilava calzoni e maglia, impugnava la spada e correva in corridoio ancora prima di essere completamente sveglio.  
Si fermò quando sentì Leon chiamarlo e aspettò che il cavaliere lo raggiungesse e poi proseguirono insieme. Si respirava un’aria di attenta preparazione di cui Arthur fu contento. Mentre camminavano vide che le guardie notturne venivano affiancate da altri cavalieri nelle aree più strategiche del castello.  
Tutte le calcolate precauzioni che aveva messo a punto in caso di attacco stavano entrando in funzione proprio mentre Agravaine gli andava in contro alla testa di un altro gruppo di cavalieri.  
Arthur vide Gwaine vicino a suo zio, un’altra azione pianificata.  
Arthur prese nota del modo in cui Agravaine aveva squadrato il corridoio prendendo nota dei cambiamenti.  
-Sire, grazie agli Dei state bene-  
-Grazie zio- Arthur si chiese se gli altri riuscissero a percepire la falsità nel tono di Agravaine.  
Il capitano dei guardie si fece spazio fra il gruppo seguito a poca distanza da altre due guardie che trascinavano un terzo uomo fra loro.  
-Un ladro, Sire, catturato mentre tentava di entrare nella cripta-  
Ci fu un improvviso alleggerimento nelle posture dei cavalieri intorno ad Arthur e anche lui stesso si rilassò alla notizia di non essere sotto attacco.   
Arthur aggrottò la fronte. La cripta conteneva manufatti considerati pericolosi e molti erano designati per l’uso magico. Arthur era l’unico ad avere la chiave che sapeva essere al sicuro.   
-Gli abbiamo trovato questo addosso, Sire- il capitano gli consegnò l’oggetto, evitando la mano che Agravaine aveva allungato imperiosamente.  
Arthur prese l’oggetto con un cenno di ringraziamento notando un leggero disappunto sia negli occhi del prigioniero che di Agravaine.   
Arthur se lo rigirò fra le mani, increspando le sopracciglia. Gli ricordava un simbolo dei druidi, ma era spezzato e incompleto. Nonostante questo gli parve di riuscire a sentire il crepitio di potere che permeava l’oggetto.  
Arthur si accorse di Gaius ai margini della folla e notò la sua espressione tesa.  
Il giovane re aspettò che i loro occhi si incontrassero e poi inclinò lievemente la testa mentre Gaius guardava prima il prigioniero e poi l’oggetto che Arthur teneva fra le mani.  
Arthur lo mise in tasca.  
-Portatelo in prigione e fatelo sorvegliare da due guardie. Me ne occuperò quando avrò tempo- disse senza specificare quando l’avrebbe fatto.  
Non appena trovò il tempo e senza far sospettare Agravaine, Arthur si recò alla stanze del medico.   
Salutò Gaius facendogli cenno di non alzarsi e notò che lo stesso libro della sera addietro, insieme a molti altri, era aperto sul tavolo di legno.  
-Di che si tratta Gaius?-  
-Il nome dell’uomo è Julius Borden e stava cercando l’ultima parte del triskelion che gli avete preso-  
-Come mai lo conosci?-  
-Era il mio apprendista molti anni fa. L’ho cacciato quando ho capito che era interessato solo al guadagno personale. Era venuto a chiedere il mio aiuto. Ho rifiutato e gli ho detto di andarsene. Le mie scuse, Maestà, per non avervi informato ma non credevo potesse fare un tale tentativo-  
Arthur ignorò le scuse -Perché correre un tale rischio? Il premio deve essere enorme-  
-Assolutamente- Guius indicò i libri che lo circondavano -ho appena trovato conferma ai miei sospetti. Quello che aveva Julien erano due parti di una chiave..la chiave della tomba di Ashkanar. Si dice che la tomba contenga un uovo di drago-  
Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia -Mio padre mi ha portato molte volte nella cripta, la maggior parte delle volte per insegnarmi la pericolosità della magia e degli artefatti magici. Credo di aver visto il pezzo mancante-  
Il re riflette in silenzio   
-Torno subito- disse alla fine e fu fuori dalla porta prima che Gaius potesse parlare.

Quando Arthur ritornò, Gaius aveva riposto i libri e stava mescolando qualcosa con un ottimo profumo in una pentola accanto al fuoco.  
Arthur non era certo di quando Gaius avesse realizzato la sua passione per l’idromele dolce ma supponeva fosse stato in occasione delle loro conversazioni a tarda sera in cui Arthur ascoltava e faceva domande su ogni aspetto della vita di Merlin a Camelot.  
Accettò con un sorriso la tazza bollente e tirò fuori il pezzo di metallo che era andato a recuperare.  
Lo passò a Gaius e guardò, portando la tazza alla bocca, il medico unire i frammenti.   
I pezzi brillarono e poi si fusero insieme. La luce si spense lasciando il Triskelion completo come se non fosse mai stato spezzato.  
Arthur cercò di non mostrare la propria irrequietezza alla vista della magia che si compiva proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi, all’interno del suo castello, ma un tremolio delle labbra di Gaius fu sufficiente per fargli capire che non c’era riuscito.  
-Cosa ci farete?- chiese Gaius.  
-Niente, per adesso, a parte tenerla al sicuro. Solo tu e io sappiamo che è completa-  
Per un istante Arthur si chiese se Gaius volesse dire qualcosa, ma ci fu solo un leggero sospiro e un cenno di assenso. 

 

La prima volta che Arthur si rifiutò palesemente di seguire un consiglio di Agravaine accadde un paio di settimane dopo. Essendo venuti a conoscenza delle incursioni nelle sue terre da parte di Carleon, Arthur aveva guidato le pattuglie di persona seguendo i movimenti del gruppo fino a che non li avevano circondati. Lo scontro fu breve anche se intenso ma termimò bruscamente quando Arthur si scontrò con lo stesso Carleon e lo sconfisse.  
Gli uomini del nemico erano circondati e disarmenti e ad Arthur rimaneva il dubbio su cosa fare con il re appena catturato. Carleon di certo non aiutava continuando a ghignare beffardamente nonostante le capacità che Arthur aveva dimostrato in battaglia e sfidando il giovane re a fare del suo peggio.  
In questo il monarca più anziano fu spalleggiato da Agravaine che cominciò a parlare con convinzione di Uther e delle decisioni che sarebbero state prese se lui fosse stato in carica. Nonostante riconoscesse la perfidia dello zio, Arthur non riuscì a fare a meno di considerare quello che l’uomo stava dicendo. Senza volerlo si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa avrebbe detto Merlin e come se invocata la risposta non tardò ad arrivare  
Questo non sei tu Arthur  
A pensarci un momento Arthur realizzò che Agravaine stava sbagliando anche su Uther. Un re in ostaggio era un vantaggio che non si poteva sprecare alla leggera. Era logico che Carleon lo stesse sfidando così apertamente: la sua morte non gli sarebbe costata così tanto come il suo riscatto.  
Arthur sorrise.  
Con la mano vistosamente sull’elsa della sua spade Arthur si avvicinò al re imprigionato. Agravaine glielo aveva presentato come un comune criminale, costretto in ginocchio con le mani legate dietro la schiena. Agravaine e Leon gli erano accanto e il più anziano teneva una mano sulla spalla di Carleon spingendo a terra. Arthur notò l’inespressività di Leon.  
-Slegate il Re- disse Arthur e catalogò il cambiamento di tutte le espressioni.  
Agravaine sembrò arrabbiarsi per un istante prima di ritornare in sé. Provò a ribattere, ma un gesto di Arthur lo zittì. Leon si rilassò e il suo sollievo fu evidente, mentre Carleon lo fissò con riluttanza che sostituì il precedente sorrisetto beffardo.  
Mentre Carleon si sfregava i polsi, Arthur gli si avvicinò e gli porse la mano  
-Alzatevi per favore- e aspettò che il re fosse il piedi, cosa che fece ignorando la mano tesa, prima di parlare ancora  
-Vostra Maestà, avete guidato una deliberata incursione nei territori di Camelot e secondo i miei diritti posso decidere cosa farne di voi. La mia decisione è che ritorniate con noi in città dovete sarete in arresto finché non sarà concordato con la vostra Regina un giusto prezzo per questo insulto. Finché tutto ciò non sarà deciso vi chiedo la vostra parola d’onore-  
Carleon lo fissò per un istante prima di sospirare e annuire   
-Avete la mia parola, Vostra Maestà- disse  
Fece una pausa prima di ridacchiare e aggiungere -Annis potrebbe anche decidere di lasciarmi con voi. Era contraria a questa incursione e l’ha definita imprudente-   
-Ci avete messi alla prova e non ci avete trovati impreparati- rispose Arthur con tono duro nonostante stesse sorridendo. Poi si rivolse a Leon.  
-Per favore assicurati che gli uomini di sua Maestà siano disarmati, ma restituisci al Re la sua spada-  
-Sire- c’era un tale rispetto nel tono di Leon che fece quasi arrossire Arthur.  
Agravaine se n’era andato e lo si poteva sentire mentre ripeteva gli ordini di Arthur, ma fu Leon a recuperare la spada e porgerla a Carleon con un inchino.  
Mentre ringraziava il cavaliere e riponeva la spada Carleon tenne gli occhi su Arthur  
-No, Re Arthur non vi abbiamo trovati impreparati-

Carleon fu suo ospite per alcune settimane e Arthur realizzò che, una volta superato l’imbarazzo iniziale, gli piaceva la compagnia di qualcuno che comprendesse il peso di governare.  
Agravaine si tenne a distanza e questo fu un altro beneficio perché trovava più difficile nascondere la sua sempre maggiore antipatia verso lo zio.  
Una cosa era sminuire un re ma era tutt’altra era farlo rischiando di iniziare una guerra in cui sarebbero potute morire moltissime persone.   
Carleon aveva una mente molto acuta e lei e Arthur trascorsero molte serate a giocare a scacchi e discutere questioni politiche e anche se erano entrambi cauti nel non rivelare troppo sulle loro possibilità, c’era molto da discutere su quello che avevano in comune.  
Il giorno in cui la Regina Annis, elegante e con uno sguardo di rimprovero, entrò a Camelot alla testa di un piccolo gruppo Arthur e Carleon erano ormai abbastanza in confidenza perché anche Arthur rabbrividisse alla smorfia di Carleon. Entrambi avanzarono per aiutare Annis a scendere da cavallo. Il loro gesto fu ignorato e Annis smontò da cavallo con una tale abilità da sembrare una donna molto più giovane e poi si voltò per salutarli.  
-Vostre Maestà- disse mentre si inchinava profondamente di fronte a loro.  
Arthur non aveva mai visto qualcosa come una riverenza ironica, ma la riconobbe non appena la vide e per un breve istante fu certo di aver sentito il suono di Merlin che provava a trattenere una risata. Doveva ammettere che in quel momento, Annis gli ricordava Merlin e i suoi modi ribelli.  
-La prego si alzi, Maesta- riuscì a dire Arthur e capì di non aver fatto del suo meglio per nascondere il proprio divertimento quando Annis assottigliò gli occhi. Si sbrigò ad aggiungere   
-Ho fatto preparare delle stanze per voi. Permettetemi di accompagnarvi. Spero che una volta che vi sarete riposata vi unirete a noi per una cena tranquilla questa sera-  
-Siete anche troppo gentile, Maestà-  
Annis camminò al suo fianco e scambiarono chiacchiere riguardanti il viaggio mentre Carleon li seguiva per poi entrare nelle stanze con la moglie non prima di aver alzato gli occhi al cielo in direzione di Arthur.  
Appena Arthur chiuse le porte sentì qualcosa di pesante scontrarsi contro il legno e poi la voce di Carleon dire qualcosa in tono calmo che Arthur non riuscì a cogliere. Annis era più facile da sentire mentre urlava il suo scontento con un tono di voce così alto che Arthur temeva potesse far tremare il castello.  
-A cosa stavi pensando?-  
Arthur si allontanò ridacchiando e fermò Gwen che stava andando versa la stanza  
-Penso sia meglio che torni più tardi, Guinevere-  
Entrambi fissarono la porta sentendo qualcos’altro sbatterci contro.  
-Sembra un buon consiglio- concordò la ragazza e se ne andò con un sorriso.  
Arthur la fissò per un momento, soffrendo la perdita di quello che aveva pensato avrebbe potuto avere con lei, ma ora sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto. Sposare Guinevere sarebbe stato un bene per Camelot all’inizio, ma non avrebbe funzionato per loro come persone. Non adesso che aveva ammesso ciò che stava nascondendo, ciò per cui aveva usato Gwen come diversivo. Era stato dopo molte notti insonni e i continui sogni su Merlin che aveva realizzato che entrambi avevano nascosto molti segreti.  
Sospirò e torno alle sue stanze sapendo che George gli aveva preparato un bagno. Rilassando le spalle si ricordò che doveva essere grato per quel servitore perfetto. Arthur sorrise debolmente.  
George era così perfetto che si stava impegnando nel cercare di non esserlo, per essere più simile a Merlin dopo aver realizzato quanto il re facesse affidamento su di lui. Non ci riusciva pienamente ma Arthur era felice per il tentativo.

Arthur fu attento nel porre le condizioni al regno di Carleon, richiedendo l’apertura delle vie commerciali che avrebbero favorito entrambi i regni, insistendo sulla doppia sovranità dei confini e assicurandosi una quantità d’oro tale che non fosse troppo elevata ma neanche troppo bassa da essere presa come un insulto.  
Quando si unirono a lui per cena, Annis e Carleon sembravano aver risolto le loro differenze e Arthur invidiò la loro forte relazione. Scoprì presto che Annis aveva la stessa mentalità acuta del marito, ma maniere più delicate e trasse piacere nel conversare con loro.  
Rimasero a Camelot ancora alcuni giorni prima di iniziare il loro viaggio verso casa accompagnati da Percival e Leon per assicurare un viaggio sicuro e, sperava Arthur, impedire qualsiasi mossa di Agravaine e Morgana.  
Arthur fu quasi triste nel vederli partire e si inchinò baciando la mano di Annis. Quando rialzo lo sguardo vide che Annis lo stava scrutando e poi la vide sorridere  
-C’è qualcosa in voi, Arthur Pendragon, qualcosa che mi da speranza per tutti noi-

 

Arthur era soddisfatto della nuova alleanza che aveva forgiato con il regno di Carleon e ancora di più per l’amicizia che aveva costruito. In quel tempo di profonda infelicità, la cui vera profondità era costretto a nascondere, questa alleanza gli faceva piacere.  
Pensava anche che probabilmente Merlin sarebbe stato fiero di lui.  
La vita continuava e anche se il vuoto lasciato dall’assenza di Merlin non venne mai del tutto riempito, le persone che gli erano più vicine facevano del loro meglio per aiutare il giovane re.  
La sua unica preoccupazione era Agravaine e tenere quest’ultimo all’oscuro dei suoi sospetti mentre venivano raccolte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno per scoprire quale fosse il piano di Morgana.

Leon stava parlando dei percorsi delle pattuglie che Agravaine aveva provato a cambiare. Avevano passato l’intero pomeriggio a ragionare sulla mappa finché avevano capito che tali cambiamenti avrebbero lasciato scoperta un’intera area. Fecero appena in tempo a scambiarsi uno sguardo vittorioso quando George bussò ed entrò.  
Leon riarrotolò con disinvoltura la mappa ma tutta l’attenzione di George era per Arthur.  
-Sire, Gaius ha richiesto la vostra presenza nelle sue stanze non appena vi è possibile-  
-Grazie George. Leon?-  
Insieme uscirono dalla stanza lasciando George dietro di loro e cominciarono a percorrere i corridoi. Era insolito che Gaius richiedesse la presenza del Re in quel modo, ma nulla avrebbe potuto prepararli alla vista che li accolse quando Elyan aprì loro la porta.  
Agravaine era steso a faccia in giù sul tavolo e per un momento Arthur credette che fosse morto.  
-Gaius?-  
-Sire, Agravaine è caduto e ha perso i sensi. Quando lo hanno portato da me ho notato qualcosa sul suo collo che vorrei che voi vedeste-   
Senza aggiungere altro sollevò il fazzoletto sul collo di Agravaine. Arthur si abbassò e poi indietreggiò alla vista del bozzo pallido che aveva visto.  
-Che cos’è?- Leon stava spiando da dietro le spalle di Arthur.  
Gaius aggrottò la fronte   
-Se è quello che penso, spiegherebbe il comportamento di Agravaine. Mi sono sempre chiesto perché fosse venuto a Camelot visto che aveva sempre detto chiaramente fin dall’inizio che preferiva rimanere nei suoi possedimenti a Tintagel-  
Arthur si mise quasi ad urlare per l’impazienza quando Gaius si voltò senza continuare la spiegazione ma mantenne la calma e guardò il medico frugare fra gli scaffali per poi tornare con una ciotola, un coltello affilato e una delle sue fialette.  
Arthur e Leon osservarono Gaius versare un po’ del liquido sul bozzo e questo smise di muoversi.  
Con attenzione Gaius incise la pelle e asportò quella che sembrava la testa di un piccolo serpente.  
L’anziano medico fece una smorfia e poi lanciò la testa nel fuoco e le fiamme crepitarono mentre veniva distrutta.   
Gaius se ne andò di nuovo e quando tornò portava con sé parecchi libri.  
Arthur vide Leon spalancare gli occhi accorgendosi dell’argomento che quei libri trattavano.  
Alla fine Gaius indicò loro un’illustrazione.  
-Credo che abbiamo a che fare con un Farmorrah. Come potete vedere questa è una delle sue numerose teste-  
Arthur fissò l’illustrazione. Anche se si trattava solo di un disegno gli sembrava di vederlo muoversi nella pagina e rabbrividì  
-Che cosa fa?-  
-Avete detto che Kilgharrah vi ha avvertito che Agravaine puzzava di magia oscura. Credo che questo ne sia la causa. L’uso del Farmorrah era proibito anche nell’Antica Religione perché ti priva del libero arbitrio. Consente a chiunque lanci l’incantesimo di controllare le azione di un altro. Agravaine potrebbe non avere idea di quello che sta facendo. E’ improbabile che fosse d’accordo a complottare contro di voi- c’era compassione negli occhi di Gaius.  
-Ora che è stato rimosso cosa succederà?-  
-Se solo fosse così semplice, Maestà. Guardate-   
Quando Gaius spostò nuovamente i capelli, riuscirono a vedere che un altro bozzo si stava già formando.  
-Questo non va bene- Leon sembrava sul punto di vomitare il suo pranzo.  
-Come ce ne liberiamo?- chiese Arthur.  
-Non possiamo fare niente finché non troviamo il corpo del Farmorrah. Solo se quello verrà distrutto tutti gli effetti finiranno-  
-Quindi per adesso deve rimanere. Sapendo che Agravaine è sotto il controllo di Morgana abbiamo un vantaggio. Dobbiamo aspettare finché non l’avremmo sconfitta prima di occuparci di questo. Nel frattempo dobbiamo assicurarci di proteggerlo nonostante i piani che Morgana può avere in serbo per lui e per noi. Lo diremo agli altri e continueremo a tenerlo d’occhio ma nient’altro-

Arthur provò ad non irrigidirsi quando Agravaine gli si avvicinò, rimase seduto e aspettò di sentire cosa gli dicesse lo zio. Nelle settimane seguenti la scoperta del Farmorrah Arthur aveva provato a portare avanti il suo piano e comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto, ma aveva trovato sempre più difficoltà nel nascondere il misto di compassione e preoccupazione che provava anche di fronte al tradimento forzato.   
Dopo che molte pattuglie erano state vittime di agguati, Agravaine stesso aveva suggerito la possibilità in un traditore fra loro.  
Non sapeva che gli scontri erano stati organizzati ad arte da Arthur in modo da misurare le forze al soldo di Morgana.  
Arthur si accorse che Agravaine riusciva a malapena a contenere il proprio entusiasmo e aspettò di sentire che cosa doveva affrontare.  
-Maestà temo di avere brutte notizie. Qualcosa a cui faccio fatica a credere-  
Sospirando tra sé Arthur disse -Parla-  
-Gaius è fuggito questa notte, mio Signore. Nelle sue stanze ci sono prove che indicano l’uso di stregoneria. Mi dispiace molto. So che tenevate a lui, ma non vedo come possiamo giungere ad altre conclusioni. E’ lui il traditore-  
Arthur si prese la testa fra le mani e assunse volutamente un’aria disperata.  
-Gli daremo la caccia..-  
Il giovane Re fece un gesto con la mano -Questo non porterebbe a niente. Lasciatelo scappare-  
Arthur riusciva quasi a sentire la voce di Merlin che rimproverava per credere anche solo per un secondo che Gaius avrebbe potuto tradirlo.  
Si impegnò perché un sorrisetto non affiorasse sule sue labbra.  
Certo che sapeva che Gaius non avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa simile, ma no avrebbe fatto male lasciare che Agravaine si crogiolasse nell’equivoco.  
Arthur era quasi certo che Gaius fosse stato rapito e il suo cuore si strinse per la preoccupazione.  
Ora dove raccogliere delle informazioni e poi quella notte avrebbe cominciato le ricerche.

Ora di sera, nonostante quello che sapeva, Arthur era vicino a far decapitare Agravaine per il reato, appena inventato, di esplicita soddisfazione. Durante la ricerca delle prove, che erano state chiaramente inscenate, Agravaine aveva trovato il libro di Merlin. Fortunatamente Arthur era presente in quel momento e si era subito appropriato del libro, prima che finisse nelle mani di chissà chi.   
Arthur era tornato nelle sue stanze e aveva passato un po’ di tempo a sforgliarlo, sfiorando delicatamente le pagine e anche se le sue dita si fossero soffermate un po’ di più sulla calligrafia di Merlin, non c’era nessuno per testimoniarlo.  
Una volta che il tramonto si fu trasformato in notte fonda Arthur sospirò e ripose il libro in un cassetto sotto chiave prima di raggiungere Gwaine e dirigersi con lui verso la foresta.  
Leon e Elyan stavano facendo la guardia a Agravaine.  
Arthur non aveva detto a Gwaine cosa intendeva fare e lo guidò fino ad un’ambia radura.  
Una volta lì prese un respiro profondo e gridò  
-Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah-  
Gwaine lo stava guardando come se avesse completamente perso il senno e Arthur realizzò che non lo aveva avvertito del drago e che non aveva detto a nessuno oltre che a Gaius che conosceva il nome della creatura.  
Ma era certo, in fondo al suo cuore, che Kilgharrah sarebbe venuto e che li avrebbe aiutati nelle ricerche di Gaius.  
Anche prima di quando pensasse, Arthur sentì il suono delle grandi ali che sbattevano nell’aria coprendo anche le imprecazioni di Gwaine.  
Le imprecazioni cessarono quando Gwaine si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il drago e Arthur pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di divertente nello sguardo di Kilgharrah che guardava Gwaine rimanere a bocca aperta.  
-Perché mi hai chiamato?-  
-Gaius è stato rapito. Probabilmente da Morgana-  
-E perché il destino del medico dovrebbe interessarmi?-  
-Interessa a me..e mi avevi promesso che mi avresti aiutato se mai ti avessi chiamato-  
Il drago emise un suono che sembrava di derisione prima di sbuffare.  
-Significava moltissimo per Merlin- disse Arthur a voce bassa -E per me-   
-Arthur- Gwaine tirò la manica del re -Arthur, è un dannato drago-  
-Si Gwaine, lo vedo anch’io-  
-E voi siete Sir Gwaine. Eravate un buon amico per Merlin. Lui vi apprezza-  
-Si? Beh lo apprezzavo anche io- la voce di Gwaine si fece più bassa e roca.  
Kilgharrah sembrò considerarli entrambi per un momento prima che la sua attenzione tornasse su Arthur.  
-Avete già imparato molto, giovane Re. Ho sentito della nuova alleanza tra Carleon e Camelot. Ditemi cosa sapete del rapimento di Gaius e vedrò se posso aiutarvi-  
Grazie all’aiuto inconsapevole di George, Arthur aveva un residuo di terriccio insolito proveniente dalla suola degli stivali di Agravaine.   
Arthur aveva notato lo strano colore del terriccio mentre lo seguiva lungo i corridoi e aveva mandato George a prendere tutti gli stivali dei cavalieri per farglieli pulire.  
Quando Arthur era passato per prendere uno stivale di Agravaine, George gli aveva rivolto un broncio che avrebbe potuto rivaleggiare con quello di Merlin.  
Ma l’espressione era sparita subito e il servitore si era dedicato industriosamente al suo lavoro senza ulteriori commenti.  
-Lo riconosco. Proviene dalle caverne di Kemeray. Vi condurrò lì-  
Ci fu una lunga pausa mentre sia Arthur che Gwaine elaborarono l’offerta del drago.  
Arthur pensò che nonostante la luce della luna, Gwaine sembrava molto pallido e lui non era da meno.  
Arthur deglutì e ritrovò la voce.  
-Bene. Va..bene. Grazie-   
Ci fu un arrampicamento molto poco dignitoso prima che i due uomini riuscissero a sistemarsi sulla schiena di Kilgharrah.  
E a parte brontolare qualche comento sulle spade, il drago aveva dimostrato una considerevole pazienza, anche se prese quota senza avvisare.  
Arthur rafforzò la presa sulle scaglie del collo mentre sentì Gwaine aggrapparsi a lui ed emettere un suono che sembrava proprio uno squittio per cui lo avrebbe sicuramente preso in giro dopo.  
Quando riuscirono a sistemarsi e prendere confidenza erano già al di sopra delle cime degli alberi.  
Una volta convinti che Kilgharrah non li avrebbe fatti cadere, Arthur cominciò a prestare attenzione al volo. Stavano sferzando l’aria, più veloci di qualsiasi cavallo al galoppo, e il giovane re sentì un’improvvisa gioia per l’incredibile velocità.  
Incapace di resistere si lasciò andare ad una forte risata e sentì Gwaine fare lo stesso.  
Guardando in basso riuscì a vedere la terraferma come si trattasse di una perfetta mappa geografica e all’improvviso sperò fosse giorno così da poter vedere bene tutte le sue meravigliose terre da quel punto di vista.   
‘Un giorno’ pensò.  
Si chiese se Merlin l’avesse mai fatto.  
Merlin.  
Sospirò e si concentrò su quello che avrebbero potuto dover affrontare una volta alle caverne.  
Il drago non avrebbe potuto aiutarli una volta a terra e probabilmente avrebbero dovuto trovare un modo per attirare all’esterno gli avversari.  
Mentre circolavano l’area non gli sembrò di scorgere movimenti.  
Kilgharrah li fece scendere il più vicino possibile e si fermò ad aspettare. I suoi occhi erano antichi  
e Arthur si chiese per un momento di quali orrori erano stati testimoni.  
Arthur aveva già visto le terribili cose di cui era capace e si sforzò di reprimere la rabbia.  
Non era quello il momento.  
Invece distolse lo sguardo dopo aver annuito e lo ringraziò, poi si voltò per avviarsi in silenzio verso la boscaglia che circondava l’entrata delle caverne.  
Entrarono e Gwaine indicò uno dei passaggi che si aprivano passata la prima caverna. Arthur annuì in accordo vedendo la tenue luce ed entrambi sguainarono le spade prima di proseguire.  
Quando raggiunsero la caverna successiva la luce venne oscurata da un uomo gigantesco, pieno di tatuaggi e poco vestito che si posizionò davanti all’entrata.  
Arthur lo fissò aspettando che facesse la sua mossa, ma quando l’uomo si decise non fece niente di quello che Arthur si aspettava.  
L’uomo si inchinò.  
Prima che Arthur potesse schiarirsi le idee l’uomo fece loro gesto di seguirlo e cominciò ad addentrarsi nella caverna.  
Arthur scambiò un’occhiata con Gwaine che scrollò le spalle e cominciò a camminare entrando per primo.  
Al centro dello spazio c’era un piccolo fuoco il cui fumo si alzava fino ad un’apertura sul soffitto della grotta.  
Dopo tutte le preoccupazioni, Arthur dovette rimangiarsi uno scatto d’ira nata dal sollievo nel vedere Gaius, chiaramente illeso, seduto accanto ad un altro uomo.  
Entrambi si alzarono quando Arthur entrò e lo straniero si inchinò profondamente.  
-E’ un onore incontrarvi, Re Una Volta e Re In Futuro. La profezia parla di voi come un uomo nobile e onorevole. Io sono Alator di Catha e devo chiedere il vostro perdono-  
-Per cosa?- chiese Arthur nascondendo l’imbarazzo dovuto alla devozione nella voce dell’altro.  
-Vi ho messo alla prova. Morgana stava cercando di scoprire l’identità di Emrys e mi pagato affinché rapissi Gaius e lo torturassi fino ad ottenere l’informazione. Sapevo che se non avessi accettato lei avrebbe trovato qualcun altro. Mi dispiace per la preoccupazione che vi ho causato, ma avete la mia parola che non farei del male a coloro che servono Emrys e il Re Una Volta e Re In Futuro-  
Lo sbuffo di Gwaine fu malamente coperto da un finto colpo di tosse e Arthur faticò a non arrossire per l’imbarazzo per il continuo tono di devozione servile.  
Arthur colse lo sguardo di Gaius e gli fece un cenno.  
Le labbra del medico tremolarono mentre anche lui nascondeva il proprio divertimento, ma il re era comunque preoccupato vedendo che, alla luce delle fiamme, Gaius era pallido.  
Poteva non esserci stato nessun maltrattamento da parte di Alator, l’opposto quasi perchè chiunque altro avrebbe potuto disinteressarsi dello stato di salute dell’anziano, ma era ovvio che la situazione non era stata semplice per lui.  
-Vi prego sedetevi, Sire- disse Gaius -Alator ha informazioni per noi-  
Gwaine si ritirò per stare di guardia con il compare di Alator mentre Arthur si sedette vicino al fuoco.  
Alator perse un po’ di tempo a spiegare dei Catha e della loro rete di viaggiatori.  
-Abbiamo dedicato la nostra vita al servizio di Emrys. Possiamo raccogliere informazioni per voi, possiamo parlare con i druidi e coloro che usano la magia e aiutare a mantenere Camelot al sicuro-  
-Perché lo faresti?- chiese Arthur -Come puoi sopportare di proteggere Camelot dopo..-  
Arthur non riuscì a finire, anche dopo tutto quello che Gaius gli aveva raccontato trovava difficile parlare di Uther e dei suoi fallimenti.  
-Parte della profezia dice che Emrys riporterà la magia su queste terre, che vi aiuterà a riunire Albion e porterà l’Età d’oro. Con la promessa della nostra salvezza, faremo del nostro meglio per proteggere voi e Camelot-  
-Dove posso trovare Emrys?- Arthur aveva molte domande su questa mitica figura, questo mago che avrebbe dovuto lavorare con lui.  
La realizzazione lo colpì subito dopo la domanda e gli tornarono in mente le parole del drago e tutto quel parlare di destino.  
Guardò verso Gaius e vide la conferma di cui aveva bisogno.  
-Merlin. E’ così ridicolo che deve essere vero per forza, giusto?-  
Gaius chinò la testa.   
Dopo lunghi, difficili minuti Arthur guardò Alator -Emrys è morto-  
Alator sorrise   
-Sapete cosa significa il nome Emrys?-  
Arthur guardò Gaius di nuovo e si meravigliò per l’espressione che vide.  
Il giovane scosse la testa.  
-Voi siete il Re Una Volta e Re In Futuro. Per servirvi, Emrys non può morire. Emrys è immortale-  
Per un momento Arthur pensò di aver sentito male. Lasciò da parte le implicazioni maggiori e si concentrò sull’immediato   
-Mi stai dicendo che Merlin..che Merlin è vivo?-  
-Non lo so-   
Per Arthur, Alator stava scalando la sua lista di persone più irritanti, lista che poteva benissimo avere Merlin in testa.  
-So che Emrys non è morto. Non so altro-  
Arthur si giro verso Gwaine vide nei suoi occhi la stessa speranza che sapeva esserci nei propri.  
Merlin, per gli dei, se solo fosse potuto essere vero. Se solo avesse avuto la possibilità per dirgli..  
per dirgli ogni cosa.

Kilgharrah li riportò alla radura e Arthur aspettò finché Gwaine ebbe aiutato Gaius a scendere e, dopo un cenno del re, il cavaliere e il medico si avviarono verso il castello.  
Arthur sospirò e indietreggiò, appoggiandosi inconsciamente contro il caldo fianco del drago. La creatura si spostò e emise un brontolio a metà fra la sorpresa e l’indignazione.  
Ma Arthur era il re e se voleva appoggiarsi ad un dannato drago allora è proprio quello che avrebbe fatto.  
-Perché hai attaccato Camelot?-  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio e un brivido percorse il corpo di Kilgharrah come se fosse sorpreso dalla domanda.  
Arthur fu altrettanto sorpreso quando ricevette una risposta.  
-Volevo che Uther mi affrontasse. Ha ucciso tutta la mia specie e pensavo avesse ucciso anche tutti i Signori dei Draghi. Poi mi ha imprigionato sotto il castello e ha tentato di dimenticarmi. Avrei raso Camelot al suolo per trovarlo-   
Per la prima volta Arthur fu costretto ad affrontare la codardia del padre. Uther doveva sapere cosa voleva il drago, ma non si era mai unito alla battaglia, non aveva mai lasciato la sicurezza delle mura mentre Kilgharrah lo sorvolava.  
Uther aveva guardato morire la povera gente dalle finestre, mentre i cavalieri combattevano per proteggere tutti. Uther non aveva mai affrontato volontariamente Kilgharrah.  
Così tanti segreti. Così tante bugie.  
Arthur si sorprese quando Kilgharrah continuò, la voce un rombo basso.  
-Ho imbrogliato Merlin facendo in modo che mi liberasse, ma anche dopo che avevo attaccato la sua casa, non è riuscito ad uccidermi. Merlin è il figlio di Balinor e alla sua morte, Merlin ha ereditato i poteri del Signore dei Draghi. Ho implorato per la mia vita e lui è stato misericordioso-  
Arthur sbuffò   
-Certo che lo è stato-  
Ci fu una lunga pausa mentre il re rifletteva sulla confessione del drago.   
Era rimasta una rabbia persistente a fronte delle vite perse e della distruzione che Kilgharrah aveva causato, ma ora c’era anche comprensione.  
Pensava che forse si sarebbe dovuto arrabbiare anche con Merlin per aver liberato il drago, ma le parole di Alator e la speranza che avevano portato avevano cancellato tutto il resto.  
Il silenzio continuò ma sembrava stranamente gradevole.  
-Alator mi ha offerto il servizio dei Catha e dei druidi, le informazioni che possono fornire avranno un immenso valore, ma significa che dovrò fidarmi di coloro che usano la magia. La magia è ancora illegale a Camelot e andrò contro le mie stesse leggi-   
Arthur sospirò.  
-Mi stai chiedendo un consiglio?-  
-No- Arthur fu chiaro -so cosa devo fare. La magia deve essere riaccolta a Camelot. Avrà bisogno di tempo, ma pensavo..- la sua voce tremò -..se ti capitasse di parlare con qualcuno, chiunque, potresti riferire quello che sta succedendo a Camelot?-  
Dopo poco Kilgharrah chiese   
-E se mi capitasse di parlare di Camelot con qualcuno a caso che potrei incontrare nei miei viaggi, cos’altro dovrei dire?-  
Arthur ignorò il tono beffardo.  
-Potresti dire che Arthur si scusa- Arthur strappò dei ciuffi d’erba.  
Ci fu un brontolio   
-Forse anche questo qualcuno si scusa-  
-Non merito una tale considerazione-  
-Meritare?- sbottò Kilgharrah, sembrava che la sua pazienza fosse arrivata alla fine.  
Emise uno sbuffo d’aria che incendiò un cespuglio lì accanto   
-Voi insignificanti umani, pochi hanno quello che meritano davvero-  
Fece una pausa, abbastanza lunga per soffiare aria fredda sui rametti fumanti.  
-A volte ricevete anche più di quello che meritate. Siate grato-  
Con uno sbuffo irritato, Kilgharrah si scosse e con uno slancio potente si alzò il volo.  
Arthur si ritrovò con la schiena sull’erba e sorrise verso il cielo.  
Per la prima volta dopo mesi sentì il cuore più leggero.

Quella notte sognò gli occhi blu e brillanti di Merlin

Alcune notti dopo, Arthur tornò alla radura e chiamò il drago.  
-Cosa volete adesso?- la domanda fu brusca e aspra.  
-Volevo ringraziarti per il tuo aiuto. Ho pensato che avresti voluto avere questo-   
Arthur alzò il Triskelion vedendo la realizzazione di cosa fosse cambiare completamente l’espressione di Kilgharrah.  
-Sapete cos’è?- gli chiese il drago.  
-Gaius mi ha detto che è una chiave..-  
-No-  
L’interruzione fu un sospiro leggero.  
-No- ripete Kilgharrah -Questa è una speranza- 

 

Passarono i mesi, e anche se Arthur era sorpreso dalla mancanza di attacchi magici al suo regno, evitò con cura sia di parlarne che di pensare troppo a quale poteva esserne la causa.  
C’erano voci riguardanti un drago nei cieli, con qualcuno sulla sua schiena, che manteneva le terre sicure.  
Quando queste voci venivano menzionate, la gente rivolgeva lo sguardo verso il re come a chiedergli cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Arthur di solito inarcava un sopracciglio come se non credesse a tali racconti e alla fine anche Agravaine aveva accettato il fatto che Arthur non sarebbe andato alla ricerca del drago. Il giovane si chiese che cosa avrebbe detto lo zio sapendo che non aveva neanche bisogno di cercare.  
Molto spesso, infatti, Arthur si recava di notte alla radura e chiamava Kilgharrah per raccontargli le decisione che aveva preso e come stavano tutte le persone che avevano a cuore Merlin.  
A poco a poco Camelot cominciò a cambiare. Le nuove tratte commerciali attraverso il regno di Carleon portarono ricchezze a molti mentre le paure frutto della crudeltà di Uther sembrarono diminuire con il passare del tempo e non si erano più visti roghi.  
Arthur provava a non tessere le proprie lodi e continuava a lavorare sul suo piano a lungo termine per costruire relazioni durature con tutti i Cinque Regni e per cominciare ad alleggerire le leggi sull’uso della magia.  
L’unico a sembrare scontento era Agravaine.

Arthur sospirò quando vide lo zio percorrere il corridoio verso di lui. Leon era alle sue spalle e lanciava sguardi esasperati in direzione del re.  
-Come state oggi zio?-  
Di recente Agravaine sembrava piuttosto sorpreso quando Arthur gli si rivolgeva con tono familiare e Arthur si chiedeva se il Fomorrah stesse con il tempo perdendo la propria efficacia. Sapeva che Gaius aveva chiesto ad Alator di raccogliere informazioni ma non aveva ancora saputo niente.  
-Sto..sto bene, Arthur, grazie- Agravaine fece una piccola pausa e sembrò un attimo perso prima che la sua espressione tornasse la maschera ossequiosa che Arthur odiava così tanto.   
-Ho notizie preoccupanti, Sire. Un gruppo di Druidi hanno oltrepassato i confini, sono entrati a Camelot e si sono accampati nelle vicinanze. Devo mandare una pattuglia per liberarcene?-  
-I Druidi non costituiscono una minaccia per noi, Agravaine- Arthur mantenne un tono di voce calmo -in realtà Sir Leon qui ha motivo per esserli grato, non è vero?-  
-E’ vero, Sire. Credo che si tratti del gruppo di Iseldir. Apprezzerei l’opportunità di ringraziarli per avermi salvato la vita. Ma se preferite che lascino Camelot li scorterò io stesso fino ai confini-   
-Non sarà necessario, Leon. Finché non costituiranno una minaccia, sono liberi di restare. Anzi, cavalcheremo fino all’accampamento per dare loro il benvenuto-  
Agravaine diventò viola di rabbia   
-Sire!- esclamò oltraggiato.  
Arthur lo fermò   
-No, zio. Potrà esservi sfuggito, ma io non temo la magia o il suo uso. So perché mio padre l’ha vietata, ma io non condivido la sua opinione. I Druidi sono un popolo pacifico e anche quando erano perseguitati non hanno mai intenzionalmente cercato di farci del male- Arthur sorrise a Leon   
-hanno fatto l’opposto infatti e vorrei ringraziarli per aver salvato la vito di un amico-  
Arthur doveva anche porgere le sue scuse, lo sapeva, ma questi non erano affari che riguardavano Agravaine.   
Quando cavalcarono verso i confini di Camelot il gruppo era ristretto.   
Arthur e Leon erano accompagnati da Gaius, il suo nuovo apprendista e Elyan. Arthur aveva aggiunto Elyan intenzionalmente, sia perché fungesse da accompagnatore per Gwen, sia perchè il re sperava che l’incontro con i Druidi potesse ammorbidire ulteriormente l'atteggiamento di Elyan verso la magia.  
Arthur sorrise a Gwen mentre quest’ultima si assicurava che Gaius stesse comodo sul carro per poi montare con agilità sul suo cavallo.  
Gwen rispose al sorriso e Arthur pensò a quanto fosse più naturale il loro rapporto ora che avevano deciso di essere solo amici e che la ragazza aveva una posizione sicura a Camelot.  
Assumere il ruolo di apprendista del medico era stata una scelta ovvia per lei e con il suo bisogno di aiutare, fame di conoscenza e innata compassione aveva finalmente trovato quello che cercava.  
In un attimo di lucidità Arthur aveva compreso che, nonostante Gwen sarebbe stata senz’altro una regina capace e amata, non sarebbe mai stata felice come lo era ora.  
Un controllo veloce gli mostrò che tutti erano pronti e il re diede ordine di partire. Agravaine rimase sugli scalini a guardarli, l’espressione bloccata in un sorriso freddo.  
Gwaine e Percival lo sovrastavano rimanendo immobili uno scalino sopra di lui.  
Si sarebbero assicurati che non succedesse niente nel breve tempo in cui Arthur non c’era.

I Druidi si erano accampati a meno di un’ora da Camelot, nella stessa radura in cui Arthur si recava per chiamare il drago. Tutti smisero di lavorare e molti apparivano diffidenti, ma calmi, mentre il piccolo gruppo guidato da Arthur si avvicinava.  
Leon fu il primo a scendere lasciando il cavallo libero di pascolare e si avvicinò alla figura con i capelli grigi.  
Arthur riconobbe Iseldir e provò un lampo di vergogna.  
Si prese del tempo per sistemare il suo cavallo, dando la possibilità a Leon di parlare privatamente con Iseldir, prima di camminare verso i due uomini.  
Iseldir si inchinò   
-Sono felice di vedervi Re Arthur. Vi diamo il benvenuto nel nostro campo e vi invitiamo a cenare con noi-  
-Vi ringrazio-  
Leon si allontanò per aiutare Gaius a scendere dal carro. Gwen stava già parlando con una delle donne e questo lasciò la libertà al re di parlare privatamente con il capo dei druidi.  
-Mi scuso per le circostanze che hanno caratterizzato il nostro ultimo incontro- cominciò.  
Iseldir lo fermò   
-Non ha nessuna importanza adesso. Questo è ciò che importa. Avete smesso di perseguirci e siete qui per darci il benvenuto a Camelot. Queste azioni valgono più di mille parole. Venite a conoscere la mia famiglia-   
Arthur rimase perplesso per l’accoglienza benevola, ma riuscì solo ad annuire e così fu condotto verso un gruppo di giovani.  
Tra loro Arthur riconobbe lo stesso ragazzo che aveva minacciato durante la sua ricerca della Coppa Della Vita e prese la decisione di parlare con lui. Percepì, più che vedere, l’approvazione di Iseldir e anche che il ragazzo stesso voleva parlargli.  
Quando venne la sera, fu acceso un grande focolare al centro dell’accampamento e si cominciò a preparare la cena. Furono chiamati tutti intorno al fuoco e, dopo una preghiera di Iseldir, iniziarono a mangiare.   
Arthur osservò il numeroso gruppo intorno al fuoco, notando come le famiglie fossero sedute vicine ma allo stesso tempo parte della collettività, vide Gwen e Gaius conversare tranquillamente con i guaritori e sorrise ascoltando Leon che scherzava con i più giovani.  
Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione, l’accenno di un odore portato dal vento e Arthur cominciò a guardarsi attorno.  
Vicino agli alberi, c’era una figura avvolta nel mantello, seminascosta dalle ombre.  
La figura misteriosa teneva tra le mani una scodella di stufato e mangiava con gusto, le dita pallide e lunghe erano l’unica cosa che Arthur riusciva a vedere chiaramente. Il mantello aveva un cappuccio che, tirato su, nascondeva il viso. Arthur lo fissò per un momento, finché la sua attenzione fu richiamata da uno dei druidi più anziani. Quando Arthur si girò ancora la figura era scomparsa.   
Condito con un improvviso dispiacere il cibo appetitoso ora sapeva di cenere e polvere e Arthur fissò la sua scodella. Mangiando lentamente si sforzò di finire la sua cena e poi allontanò la ciotola.  
Iseldir gli parlò  
-Andrà tutto bene. Abbiate fede, Arthur Pendragon-

Con il passare del tempo la presenza dei Druidi divenne una cosa comune a Camelot e Arthur fu felice di vederli accolti benevolmente dalla popolazione. Gaius gli spiegò che prima dell’Epurazione era normale e sembrava che i cittadini più anziani cominciassero ad accettarli di nuovo e i più giovani li seguivano.   
I Druidi riportavano notizie dai loro viaggi; alcune erano riportate direttamente ad Arthur, informazioni che arrivavano da Alator e i Catha, mentre alla popolazione erano riservate le storie, le profezie e le leggende.  
Arthur prestava poca attenzione a queste ultime finché non realizzò che molte parlavano di lui. La più inverosimile riguardava una spada, scoperta in una radura della foresta, la cui lama era conficcata in una grande roccia.  
Solo un vero Re, si mormorava, sarebbe stato in grado di liberare la spada dalla roccia.  
Non un Re qualunque, ma il Re che avrebbe riunito Albion e dato il via all’Età dell’Oro.  
Arthur aveva sbuffato quando gli era stato raccontato, in particolare perché in quel periodo era sul punto di strapparsi tutti i capelli cercando di trovare un accordo commerciale con Alined, ma Gaius, che gli stava raccontando la storia aveva semplicemente alzato un sopracciglio.  
Alator andava raramente a Camelot e quando lo faceva, voleva dire che le informazioni che portava erano di grande importanza. Arrivava di notte facendosi strada fino alle stanze di Gaius dopodiché qualcuno avrebbe avvertito Arthur.  
La cautela era necessaria anche se in quei mesi, Agravaine passava dal fare tentativi sempre più disperati di indebolire Arthur a periodi in cui lui sembrava confuso e quasi inconsapevole di dove si trovava.  
Le informazioni che stavano raccogliendo, insieme al sempre crescente aiuto di persone con abilità magiche avevano sventato numerosi attacchi e Arthur sapeva che Morgana si stava innervosendo.  
Era imperativo, per la sicurezza di tutti, che Morgana non venisse a sapere da dove Arthur prendeva queste informazioni.

Arthur era pronto per andare a dormire quando Gwen bussò alla sua porta e gli chiese di andare da Gaius.  
Arthur afferrò la tunica appena tolta e se la rinfilò.  
Era così poco pratico nel vestirsi da solo che quando aprì la porta per poco non venne colpito dal pugno di Gwen, pronta a bussare di nuovo.  
Arthur sorrise per l’imbarazzo della ragazza e lei scosse la testa poi di diressero entrambi alle stanze di Gaius.  
Tutto il divertimento di Arthur sparì quando vide che ad attenderlo c’era Alator.  
Gaius era seduto al suo tavolo ed era pallido e tremante.  
Anche Alator, che appariva sempre solenne, sembrava preoccupato.  
Alator si inchinò e cominciò a parlare.  
-Abbiamo saputo che Morgana ha stretto alleanza con il signore della guerra Helios e ha pianificato di attaccare Camelot. Sta cercando la spada nella Roccia. Una volta conquistata Camelot userà la magia per estrarre la spada e la userà per legittimare la propria pretesa sul trono-  
Sedendosi Arthur si prese la testa fra le mani e si prese qualche momento per rendersi conto di quello che gli era stato detto. Non che non lo sapesse, ma la verità faceva comunque male.  
C’era una piccola parte di lui, lo sapeva, che aveva sperato che non si sarebbe dovuti arrivare a questo, che Morgana riuscisse a vedere i cambiamenti che stavano avvenendo a Camelot e potesse ripensarci.   
Ma tra loro, Morgana era quella più simile a Uther.   
Quando rialzò la testa gli occhi di Alator erano fissi su di lui.  
-Dobbiamo trovarla prima che sia pronta- disse Arthur -Dobbiamo trovare per primi la spada nella roccia e portarla qui-  
-Sappiamo dove si trova-  
Arthur sentì le proprie sopracciglia arrivargli sulla fronte   
-Lo sapete?-   
Guardò Gaius che non sembrava molto sorpreso della notizia.  
-Si-  
-E la portereste qui?-  
Alator esitò e scambiò un’occhiata con Gaius.  
Arthur fece finta di non vedere il piccolo cenno di Gaius.  
-Si-  
Arthur annuì e sorrise.  
Finalmente l’attesa per la mossa di Morgana stava giungendo al termine e la promessa dell’azione gli provocava brividi di eccitazione.  
Questo era qualcosa che sapeva fare. Questo era qualcosa che capiva.  
Le strategie erano sempre state il suo forte e con la saggezza di consiglieri come Gaius e Alator e il supporto dei suoi cavalieri sapeva che le loro possibilità di porre definitivamente fine a questo conflitto erano alte.  
-Allora mettiamoci al lavoro e una volta che la roccia sarà nel cortile di Camelot ci assicureremo che Morgana lo sappia. E’ l’unico modo per attirarla allo scoperto prima che sia pronta. Se ci riusciamo ci sono molte probabilità che commetta un errore-  
Guais parlò   
-Perdonatemi Sire, ma se sconfiggerete Morgana e la farete vostra prigioniera, quali sono i vostri piani?-  
-Non mi lascia scelta, Gaius. Se non verrà uccisa in battaglia sarà processata come nemica di Camelot. Chiederò a Bayard o Carleon di fungere da giudici-  
Poteva considerarlo un atto di codardia, ma condannare a morte la propria sorella era qualcosa che non riusciva ad affrontare.  
In particolare dopo che, durante le lunghe conversazioni con Gaius, era venuto a sapere delle circostanze che l’avevano spinta a tali azioni.  
Nonostante questo, alla fine, Morgana aveva fatto una scelta, una scelta che continuava a perseguire anche dopo che la persecuzione contro la magia era cessata e le leggi stavano cambiando.  
Gaius chinò la testa e le sue mani si chiusero una sull’altra sopra il tavolo, ma non disse nulla e Arthur non trovò parole per confortarlo.

Agravaine divenne la loro spia, inconsapevole che le informazioni riservate che continuava a passare a Morgana erano strettamente controllate. Il cuore del piano di Arthur, dopo aver parlato con gli altri re, rimase lo stesso in modo che Agravaine non si insospettisse per eventuali incongruenze e permettere che i preparativi più semplici potessero continuare.  
Lo scopo era quello di costringere Morgana ad agire prima del tempo, ma allo stesso tempo fornire il tempo ai loro alleati di raggiungere Camelot.   
Alator riunì un gruppo di stregoni che mantenevano nascosti i soldati in modo che lo spostamento degli eserciti non raggiungesse le orecchie del nemico.  
La notte precedente al loro arrivo Arthur si incamminò verso la radura e chiamò Kilgharrah.  
Fu solo quando il drago atterrò e Arthur si posizionò al solito posto che il re si accorse che il drago non era solo.  
Con un lampo bianco e uno sbattere d’ali una creaturina rotolò dalla schiena di Kilgharrah e cadde sul grembo del giovane.  
Arthur riuscì a malapena a soffocare un grido decisamente poco virile e, automaticamente, strinse le braccia intorno alla creaturina per impedire che cadesse a terra.  
Da Kilgharrah provenne uno brontolio che Arthur aveva imparato a riconoscere come sintomo di divertimento e poi il drago parlò.  
-Questa è Aithusa. E’ il vostro regalo. Abbiamo pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerla-  
-Aithusa- Arthur si lasciò andare ad una risata felice e il draghetto squittì inclinando la testa da un lato prima di acciambellarsi come un gatto sbadigliando. Le sue palpebre continuavano ad abbassarsi mentre lo fissava e Arthur non riuscì ad impedirsi di accarezzarle la testa.  
Aithusa fece le fusa e gli appoggiò la testa calda e pesante sul petto. I suoi occhi si chiusero.  
-E’ molto giovane-  
C’era qualcosa di molto affettuoso e triste nella voce di Kilgharrah che portò Arthur ad avere un groppo in gola.  
-Perché mi avete chiamato?-  
Il tono del drago tornò brusco e Arthur si chiese se si fosse pentito del suo momento di debolezza.  
Arthur, continuando ad accarezzare Aithusa, spiegò che cosa avevano pianificato.  
-I nostri alleati arriveranno domani e ora devo affidarmi ad Alator per l’ultima parte-  
-Non temete, Re Arthur tutto verrà fatto-  
C’era molta sicurezza nel tono del drago e questo portò Arthur ad incrinare il collo per fissare sospettosamente i grandi occhi dorati.  
-Avrei dovuto saperlo- il giovane tentò di borbottare, ma non riuscì a nascondere del tutto l’affetto che contornava l’esasperazione.  
Contro il suo petto Aithusa si scosse e si svegliò improvvisamente, la sua testolina scattò in alto e scrutò la foresta che li circondava.  
-Dovete andare?- domandò Arthur.  
-Si-  
Aithusa si era girata di nuovo verso di lui al suono della sua voce e lo colpì sul petto in quello che Arthur intese come un gesto affettuoso. Poi saltò giù e si arrampicò agilmente sulla schiena di Kilgharrah. Nonostante avesse usato gli artigli, Arthur notò che Kilgharrah non si era lamentato.  
-Buona fortuna- disse il giovane direzionando le sue parole verso la foresta.

Il suo risveglio fu causato da un continuo battere alla sua porta e non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondere che la porta si aprì e Percival rischiò di cadere ai piedi del suo letto.  
Elyan lo seguì inciampando sul corpo dell’altro cavaliere. Arthur si sedette e li fissò con esasperazione ma fortunatamente non dovette chiedere una spiegazione.  
-Dovete vedere- ansimò Percival -Guardate- indicò la finestra.  
La sua solita calma era una cosa dimenticata e si accasciò contro la colonna del letto aggrappandovisi come se fosse l’unica cosa che lo teneva in piedi.  
Elyan stava ghignando più per il comportamento di Percival che per l’espressione di Arthur o almeno il re sperava fosse così.  
-Puoi spiegarmi, Sir Elyan?-  
Elyan si riprese e si raddrizzò parlando con calma e fornendo ad Arthur le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno e a Percival il tempo per tornare in sé.  
-Agravaine è sotto controllo. Gaius ha detto che il Fomorrah è morto e Agravaine è tornato in possesso delle sue facoltà, ma è molto confuso e chiede di parlare con voi quando ne avrete il tempo. Gli eserciti di Carleon, Mercia e degli altri regni sono arrivati e sono nascosti dai Catha. Re Carleon e la regina Annis si uniranno a voi per colazione. L’esercito di Morgana è stato visto muoversi verso Camelot e l’entrata dei tunnel è sorvegliata. Sembra che attaccheranno entro le prossime ore, probabilmente prima di pranzo. Gli uomini che avete posizionato seguiranno gli invasori per bloccare la loro eventuale ritirata. I cancelli saranno aperti per fare entrare il resto degli uomini. Gaius e Gwen hanno preparato l’ospedale e i Druidi sono arrivati per prestare aiuto.  
E c’è la dannatissima grande roccia con la dannatissima grande spada in mezzo al cortile-  
-Si, quella- disse Percival -Dovete vedere quella- e trascinò Arthur alla finestra.  
Proprio come avevano detto.  
Sul selciato, visibile a malapena alla prime luci dell’alba c’era una cosa leggendaria.  
Tranne per il fatto che Arthur aveva una vaga idea di chi ci fosse dietro sia alla spade che alla leggenda stessa.  
Nonostante il conflitto imminente Arthur era allegro.   
Con un po’ di fortuna alla fine di quella giornata, Camelot sarebbe stata al sicuro.  
-Signori, grazie. Trovate Leon e Gwaine e raggiungetemi nella Sala Grande. Sarò lì tra breve. Dobbiamo assicurarci che sia tutto in ordine per le prossime ore-  
Percival aveva recuperato il suo equilibrio e furono due nobili cavalieri quelli che si inchinarono e lo lasciarono.  
Arthur ridacchiò per la caduta di stile di Percival prima di lavarsi velocemente e stava cercando di infilarsi l’armatura quando sentì la porta aprirsi e il tono indignato di George.  
-Avevo detto che vi avrei svegliato. Le mie scuse Vostra Maestà-  
Arthur fu grato quando mani esperte sistemarono la cotta di maglia e prima di accorgersene fu vestito e gli stava venendo offerto del pane e della carne. George gli versò del vino annacquato.  
-Non credo che avrete molte altre opportunità per mangiare, Sire, quindi è meglio che prendiate qualcosa adesso-  
George cominciò a cercare qualcosa e Arthur lo guardava divertito mentre il servitore girava per la stanza   
-Penso che per oggi sia meglio la tiara che la corona, va bene Sire?-  
Arthur con la bocca piena di pane si limitò ad annuire e aspettò finché George lucidava inutilmente il cerchietto d’oro prima di offrirglielo con un inchino.  
Sopprimendo l’istinto di ridere per la solennità di George, Arthur lo accettò e lo posizionò sopra la sua testa.  
Prese un respiro profondo e con un ultimo cenno del capo uscì per affrontare la giornata.

-Zio- per quanto si sforzò, Arthur non riuscì a nascondere la prudenza del suo tono.  
Anche a prima vista, prima che Agravaine potesse iniziare a parlare, Arthur si accorse che non era lo stesso uomo con cui aveva avuto a che fare nei mesi passati.  
-Vostra Maestà- Agravaine si inchinò, l’espressione tesa. Il tono esageratamente ossequioso era sparito e gli si presentava una figura del tutto composta.  
-Il vostro medico mi ha spiegato cos’è successo. Posso solamente scusarmi per essere stato così debole da soccombere..-  
Arthur alzò una mano per bloccare il flusso di parole.  
-Siete stato vittima della magia, Agravaine, debolezza o forza non c’entrano-  
Agravaine non si mosse   
-Quindi condividete le idee di Uther e pensate che la magia sia malvagia?-  
-No. La magia ha il suo posto nel mondo e noi a Camelot dobbiamo reimparare a conviverci. Penso che la magia possa essere usata per fare del male, sì, proprio come una spada, proprio come le parole. Druidi e maghi di tutti i Cinque Regni stanno lavorando con noi, cercando di proteggere la nostra terra. Sono il mio popolo e in cambio del loro aiuto io farò tutto quello che è in mio potere per proteggerli-  
Il lieve tremolio delle labbra di Agravaine fu l’unico indizio che Arthur lo aveva sorpreso, ma parte della tensione lasciò la sua figura.  
-Siete molto simile a vostra madre- disse per poi sorridergli, anche se il dolore nei suoi occhi era ben visibile.  
In quel momento, Arthur capì che non sarebbero mai potuti essere in confidenza.   
Agravaine continuava a piangere dolorosamente la sorella e anche se non incolpava Arthur, la sua somiglianza con lei era abbastanza per mantenere le distanze.  
Nonostante questa somiglianza, o proprio a causa di questa somiglianza, Arthur capì che ora Agravaine non lo avrebbe mai tradito.  
-Credo che mia madre fosse una donna onorevole- riuscì a dire -e che lo abbia imparato dai suoi fratelli-   
Agravaine inclinò la testa e accettò il complimento.  
-Gaius mi ha anche spiegato ciò che devo fare e farò la mia parte al meglio delle mie capacità. Spero che una volta finita la battaglia mi permetterete di tornare a Tintagel-  
-Mi rattristerà non potervi conoscere meglio, zio, ma avete il mio permesso e la mia gratitudine-  
-Grazie, Vostra Maestà-  
-Avremo un incontro finale durante la colazione. Forse potreste unirvi a noi prima di prendere il vostro posto-  
In tutta risposta Agravaine prese mantello e spada e senza parlare seguì il re verso la Sala Grande dove li aspettavano anche tutti gli altri. 

La parte peggiore di ogni battaglia, considerò Arthur, è il periodo appena prima che cominci, quando ogni nervo e muscolo è pronto all’azione, il cuore pompa forte e veloce e nonostante questo non puoi fare altro che aspettare.  
Arthur era pronto ad attaccare anche la sua stessa ombra quando un giovane druido arrivò ansante e trafelato per informare Arthur che Morgana e Helios erano entrati nei tunnel e che Agravaine stava aspettando di guidarli nel castello e verso il cortile.  
Attenti a non fornire nessun avvertimento i Druidi avevano deciso si non usare neanche il minimo incantesimo per paura che Morgana potesse percepirlo e perciò i giovani e i soldati semplici erano stati incaricati di trasmettere i messaggi prima di essere mandati ad aiutare i guaritori, lontani da ogni pericolo.  
Arthur annuì per ringraziare e posò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo prima volgere lo sguardo al cortile. Era stato architettato perché tutto sembrasse una normale mattinata.  
Tutte le persone presenti erano quelle che ci si poteva aspettare a quell’ora: il fornaio, il contadino che portava il latte, alcuni servitori che andavano avanti e indietro. Ognuno di loro in realtà era un cavaliere di uno degli eserciti alleati. Nessun cavaliere di Camelot era presente per evitare che Morgana potesse riconoscere qualcuno prima del tempo.  
Il verso di un covo sferzò l’aria: il segnale che tutto l’esercito di Morgana era entrato nel tunnel.   
Arthur prese un respiro profondo.  
Era giunta l’ora.  
Solo una ventina di uomini seguirono Morgana fuori dalla stretta apertura. Dal punto di vista privilegiato e nascosto dove si trovava con gli altri sovrani dei Cinque Regni, Arthur guardò Morgana avanzare verso la roccia e Agravaine che camminava al suo fianco con espressione trova. Una parte di lui soffrì nel vedere Morgana così cambiata.  
Il resto delle sue truppe era già stato intrappolato all’interno del tunnel, gli uomini di Bayard stavano avanzando alle loro spalle mentre i cavalieri di Camelot stavano bloccando l’ingresso al castello.  
Ci fu un tocco di una mano sulla sua spalla e Arthur offrì un debole sorriso ad Annis prima di farsi avanti tenendo pronta la spada.  
-Morgana-  
La ragazza si girò e assottiglio lo sguardo.  
-Fratello carissimo-  
Lo prese in giro, ma i suoi occhi scrutarono il cortile mentre parlava e Arthur riuscì a vedere il momento in cui Morgana capì di essere intrappolata e in minoranza numerica.   
Bayard, Olaf e Carleon uscirono allo scoperto ma non parlarono.  
-E’ finita Morgana- anche se sapeva fosse una speranza vana, tentò una riappacificazione.  
-I miei alleati sono i Catha, i Druidi e anche i sovrani dei Cinque Regni. Coloro che praticano la magia mi stanno aiutando a mantenere Camelot al sicuro e ripagherò la loro lealtà togliendo il divieto contro la magia. Morgana, avevi detto di voler vedere la magia tornare in queste terre. Hai vinto la tua battaglia-   
-Non avrò mai vinto finché tu siedi sul mio trono, Arthur Pendragon-  
-Il trono è mio di diritto, Morgana. Potrai anche essere figlia di Uther e più vecchia di me, ma non hai nessun diritto e lo sai-  
-A meno che tu non muoia-  
Gli occhi di Morgana si assottigliarono e Arthur non riconobbe in lei la ragazza che aveva amato i cittadini di Camelot, che lo aveva stuzzicato e supportato negli anni.  
-A meno che io non muoia- concordò Arthur.  
Sapeva che il proprio tono era tetro e si girò per controllare come i suoi cavalieri se la stessero cavando con gli uomini di Helios.  
Per qualche ragione continuava a credere che Morgana avesse ancora un po’ di onore.  
Nell’istante successivo la voce di Agravaine gridò in allarme, avvisandolo del suo errore e Arthur si girò proprio mentre il corpo dello zio si scontrava con il suo facendolo finire a terra.  
Agravaine rimase in piedi anche se barcollava ed era pallido e stava respirando pesantemente ma riuscì comunque a trovare abbastanza forze per far scivolare la sua spada, rapida e sicura, nel corpo di Morgana prima di collassare sui ciottoli.  
Gaius fu al suo fianco in un istante e Arthur accorse verso di loro.  
-Arthur- Agravaine sorrise e Arthur capì, vedendo il pugnale conficcato sul fianco di Agravaine, che era il primo e sarebbe stato anche l’ultimo sorriso che riceveva dallo zio. Una ferita mortale.  
-Mi avete salvato-  
-Sono felice- riuscì a dire Agravaine -Il onore è soddisfatto e ora mi ricongiungo alla mia famiglia- stava facendo fatica a respirare -Tintagel è molto lontana da Camelot, ma vi chiedo di riportarmi a casa e conoscere le persone che vostra madre ha amato-   
-Avete la mia parola, zio, onorerò i vostri desideri-  
-Allora sono felice-  
Agravaine chiuse gli occhi e il suo petto si fermò.  
-Toccante-  
Arthur si alzò e fissò incredulo Morgana.  
La strega stava respirando pesantemente e teneva una mano premuta dove la spada di Agravaine era entrata nel suo corpo.  
Sarebbe dovuta essere morta.  
Morgana ghignò   
-Oh Arthur, sono una Sacerdotessa dell’Antica Religione. Nessuna arma comune può uccidermi-  
Morgana allungò la mano nella parodia del gesto che Dragoon, Merlin, aveva fatto.  
Arthur vide lo shock sul suo viso quando non successe nulla, anche se fu solo per un breve secondo, prima che la ragazza si girasse e afferrasse una spada da una guardia lì accanto.  
La mano di Arthur corse automaticamente alla sua cintura, ma con un tuffo al cuore si ricordò di aver lasciato cadere la sua spada quando pensava che Morgana fosse stata uccisa.  
Nello stesso momento Helios e i suoi uomini approfittarono della distrazione e si liberarono delle guardie, afferrando spade da dove potevano e iniziarono a combattere per raggiungere Morgana.  
Prendi la spada dalla roccia  
Sentì una voce amata  
E’ incastrata in una dannata roccia pensò e per qualche ragione non si sorprese quando ricevette una risata in risposta  
Lo so. Ce l’ho messa io, babbeo.  
Non era sicuro se se lo fosse immaginato o fosse successo davvero ma non esitò e corse verso il centro del cortile .  
Arthur arrivò alla roccia e allungò la mano.  
L’elsa della spada sembrava essere stata forgiata per lui e fu come se acciaio e carne si fossero fusi.  
-Excalibur!-   
La sua voce era chiara e sembrò risuonare per tutto il castello.  
Non aveva idea da dove gli fosse venuto il nome, ma lo aveva pronunciato fluentemente e sapeva fosse giusto.  
Tutto si fermò.  
Tutti lo fissarono.  
Senza alcun rumore o difficoltà, la spade si mosse fino ad essere alta sopra la testa di Arthur e riflettere il raggi del sole.  
Per la prima volta Morgana sembrava spaventata. Fu solo per un breve istante, prima che la sua espressione si indurisse e rafforzasse la presa sulla sua spada.  
-Anche una spada estratta da una roccia rimane un’arma comune e non può uccidermi Arthur-  
lo prese in giro e si lanciò all’attacco.  
Arthur rispose facendo scontrate le lame.   
Al limite del suo campo visivo Arthur vide che gli uomini di Morgana erano stati nuovamente disarmati e l’attenzione di tutti era ora sul loro scontro.  
La sua attenzione si concentrò sulla battaglia in corso e continuò a contrattaccare cercando di ricordare le vecchie debolezze della sorella proprio come stava facendo lei.  
Ogni tanto coglieva un lampo dorato nei suoi occhi e capì che stava provando ad usare la magia contro di lui.  
Arthur si chiese perché non ci riuscisse, ma aveva una buona idea su chi ne fosse il responsabile.  
Le loro spade si intrecciarono portandoli vicini.  
-Arrenditi Morgana- le disse e si chiese se la ragazza potesse vedere quanto dolore gli provocasse questo scontro.  
-Mai-   
Morgana lo spinse lontano e poi spinse la sua spada in avanti in un modo che avrebbe colpito Arthur al ventre se quest’ultimo non si fosse spostato di lato per poi contrattaccare di nuovo.  
-Non puoi uccidermi, Arthur- Morgana lo stava provocando, cercando di spingerlo a perdere la pazienza.  
Ma Arthur non era più un giovane irruento, sapeva come gestire il proprio carattere e mantenere la calma. Le sorrise mentre considerava le proprie possibilità.  
Disarmarla sembrava l’opzione migliore, specialmente se la sua magia era in qualche modo bloccata.  
Questa volta sentì la voce di Kilgharrah nella sua testa  
Ho forgiato Excalibur con il mio fuoco, Re Arthur. Ucciderà la strega  
Arthur si portò volutamente vicino alla sorella  
-Ascoltami Morgana. Questa spada è stata forgiata con la magia..non hai protezione contro di lei. Per favore, Morgana, arrenditi. E’ la tua ultima occasione-  
Morgana lo fissò e in quel momento Arthur rivide sua sorella, vide rimpianto.  
-E’ troppo tardi Arthur. Fai quello che devi fare-  
Si separarono e Arthur il fratello divenne Arthur il Re.  
Riuscì a vedere la comprensione di ciò che stava per succeder e Arthur pensò che non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’espressione sul suo viso quando Morgana capì che stava per morire.  
Incrociò le loro lame e con un movimento del polso la disarmò.  
Arthur spinse in avanti e la trapassò con la sua spada. Quando ritirò il braccio prese la sorella tra le braccia prima che cadesse.  
Gli occhi di Morgana lo fissarono per un breve istante e Arthur si immaginò di vedervi la pace prima che perdessero la loro luce.  
L’ultimo membro della sua famiglia era morto.  
Dolore, sollievo, vergona, fluivano in lui così tante emozioni.  
Intorno a lui la gente esultava, ma i suoi più cari amici erano immobili.  
Gwen piangeva senza nascondersi mentre Arthur si inginocchiava e poggiava delicatamente il corpo di Morgana sui ciottoli del cortile.  
Una volta tutti l’avevano amata. 

 

ALCUNI MESI O FORSE ANNI DOPO

 

Arthur fissò l’ultimo rapporto che Alator gli aveva fornito grazie alle informazioni dei suoi seguaci e dei Druidi.  
Dalla sconfitta di Morgana c’era stato un affievolirsi di minacce al regno, perlomeno minacce magiche, e spesso la rete informativa di Alator trasmetteva notizie di altra natura, ma sempre fondamentali per mantenere Camelot sicura.  
Camelot.  
Sospirando allontanò la missiva che aveva ricevuto da Carleon, Bedivere e Olaf.   
Nella lettera lo spronavano ad accettare il titolo di Re di Albion.  
Avrebbero mantenuto il controllo delle loro terre, ma le leggi e la burocrazia dei regni si sarebbero gradatamente unite a quelle di Camelot e Arthur li avrebbe guidati in tutte le negoziazioni o in battaglia.   
Albion.  
Arthur guardò Excalibur, la famosa spada, che ne stava sfoderata sul tavolo.  
La leggera luce bluastra che sembrava illuminarla quando calava la notte lo confortava e gli ricordava un’altra luce azzurrina che una volta lo aveva condotto in salvo.  
Estraendo la spada dalla roccia Arthur aveva cementato il suo status agli occhi degli altri sovrani.  
Arthur sorrise tristemente perché sapeva che l’unica ragione per cui era riuscito ad estrarla era stata la magia di Merlin, ma anche se aveva cercato di spiegarlo, nessuno era sembrato particolarmente interessato ad ascoltarlo.  
Gaius aveva ridacchiato quando Arthur gliel’aveva detto.  
-Hanno bisogno del loro re della profezia, Arthur, non importa come, ma solo che sia successo-   
Gaius.  
Ci fu un debole colpo alla sua porta e tutte le preoccupazioni per il regno furono sovrastate da una molto più vicina a lui.  
Questo era il motivo per cui nonostante fosse esausto continuava a sedere al tavolo ad esaminare documenti.  
Arthur aprì a malincuore la porta e trovò Gwen, stanca quanto lui e con gli occhi arrossati.  
-E’ ora- disse la giovane.  
Camminarono in silenzio verso le stanze di Gaius, ma quando arrivarono alla porta Gwen gli strinse il braccio, gli offrì un sorriso tremolante e lo lasciò da solo.  
Arthur rimase a fissarla per un momento prima di entrare.  
Un movimento dall’altro lato della stanza colse la sua attenzione e fu tentato di girarsi e chiedere chi fosse, ma si fermò e trattenne il fiato.  
Deglutì a fatica e andò a sedersi a lato del letto di Gaius prendendogli la mano.  
Gaius sorrise, i suoi occhi erano ormai offuscati, ma sembrava ancora capace di vedere il cuore di Arthur.  
-I miei ragazzi- sussurrò il vecchio.  
-Come stai, Gaius?-  
-Morirò stanotte-  
Ci fu un lamento dall’angolo buio della stanza e Arthur lo ignorò, cercando di ignorare anche il proprio dolore.  
Durante l’ultimo anno la salute di Gaius era peggiorata e Arthur non poteva non vedere l’ovvio.  
Strinse la mano che teneva fra le sue attento a non stringere troppo.  
-Grazie di tutto, Gaius. Sei stato un padre per me molto più di quanto Uther sia mai stato-  
-Mi hai reso molto orgoglioso, Arthur. Sei diventato un re forte e saggio e un uomo anche migliore-  
-Non ci sarei riuscito senza te e Merlin-  
Ci fu una lunga pausa, solo i loro respiri rompevano il silenzio.  
-Tornerà mai a casa?- chiese Arthur, ma quando abbassò lo sguardo Gaius stava dormendo, gli occhi chiusi e la mano rilassata nella presa di Arthur.  
Per un momento Arthur rimase seduto a fissarlo, poi si sporse e pose un bacio sulla fronte del medico.  
-Riposa in pace- sussurrò le parole solo per le orecchie di Gaius anche sapendo che lui non le avrebbe sentite -Ti sei meritato il tuo riposo. Possano gli Dei darti il benvenuto che meriti-  
Il re si fermò sulla porta   
-Non ritornerò sta notte- promise parlando con un groppo in gola -Rimani quanto vuoi- 

Nonostante il dispiacere, la stanchezza lo fece addormentare nel momento stesso in cui toccò il cuscino, ma anche nel sonno più profondo un senso di familiarità lo svegliò.  
Era ancora notte inoltrata e, essendo estate, non c’era nessun fuoco nel camino che fornisse luce.  
Arthur non aveva bisogno di nessuna luce.  
Quando i suoi si adattarono alle diverse tonalità di nero riconobbe il motivo dello strano peso sulla coperta.  
Ai suoi piedi c’era una figura ingobbita che sarebbe sembrata immobile se Arthur non avesse sentito i respiri affannosi che la facevano tremare.  
Arthur si odiò per il lampo di gioia che aveva provato sapendo che nel suo momento di dolore, Merlin era andato da lui per cercare conforto.  
Per un momento non seppe cosa fare, non voleva disturbare Merlin rischiando di farlo andare via, ma non poteva ignorare il suo dolore.  
-Vieni qui- sussurrò Arthur e fu ricompensato quando, dopo l’ennesimo singhiozzo, la figura scura si mosse e la guancia umida di Merlin si appoggiò al suo petto.   
Arthur strinse le braccia attorno al corpo tremante lasciando che la manifestazione di dolore facesse il suo corso, lasciando che anche le proprie lacrime scendessero libere.  
Con il tempo era diventato più esperto nell’avere a che fare con le emozioni e quindi permise a Merlin di sfogare questa prima reazione alla perdita.  
Fece scorrere le mani su e giù sulla schiena di Merlin, tracciando segni che avrebbero potuto essere parole, tracciando tutte le cose che non era riuscito a dire ad alta voce.  
Alla fine Merlin si calmò e Arthur ritenne fosse il tempo per le parole  
-Era così orgoglioso di te. Eri come un figlio per lui-  
Merlin rispose con un altro singhiozzo e si strinse ancora più vicine al re.  
L’azione fu seguita da un sospiro e Arthur quasi percepì la ritirata quindi rafforzò ancora un po’ la presa.  
-Resta- mormorò.   
‘Ti prego resta per sempre’  
-Dormi un po’-   
‘Dormi con me’  
La figura fra le sue braccia era tesa.  
-Ti giuro che nonostante sia quello che voglio non ti costringerò a restare per sempre. Sappi solo che quando sarai pronto a tornare da me sarai il benvenuto. Sempre-  
Arthur sentì il dolore che corrodeva quel posto al centro del suo petto dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere il cuore, quel cuore che Kilgharrah aveva portato via anni prima.  
Essere così vicini era un’agonia, ma quella notte non riguardava lui. Riguardava Merlin, e ciò di cui il mago aveva bisogno e ora come ora erano conforto e tempo.  
Volessero gli dei, non troppo tempo ancora.  
Merlin si rilassò contro di lui e Arthur si sentì completo come non si era più sentito dal giorno in cui aveva lo aveva trafitto.  
Nonostante volesse rimanere sveglio per assaporare la fiducia che Merlin riponeva in lui, il sonno lo richiamò a sé.  
-Mi dispiace così tanto. Mi dispiace così tanto- riuscì a dire mentre chiudeva gli occhi e l’ultima cosa di cui fu consapevole fu una mano calda che afferrava la sua e la stringeva forte.

Ci fu un momento, quando Arthur si svegliò, in cui pensò fosse stato tutto solo un sogno.  
Poi voltò la testa e nella piega del cuscino accanto al suo vide un piccolo drago di legno.  
Una promessa

 

NON MOLTO TEMPO DOPO

George. George, il più insoportabilmente composto servitor di Camelot frecciò attraverso la porta e si lanciò tra i due nobili che avevano portato la loro disputa di fronte al re.  
Gli occhi di Arthur si spalancarono per lo sgomento quando George inciampò, squittì e agitando le braccia in aria cadde ai suoi piedi.  
-George? In nome degli Dei cosa..?-  
-Meastà, o Maestà, avete un ospite-  
George alzò una mano e uno dei due nobili lì accanto la prese e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
-Calmati ragazzo e spiega al re cosa intendi-  
Arthur osservò il nobile.  
Lord Ector era una presenza piuttosto recente a corte, perché, come aveva avuto cura di informarlo senza mezzi termini, preferiva che la sua amata consorte fosse al sicuro.  
Non aveva aggiunto altro, ma Arthur aveva fatto parte della folla ammirante che aveva guardato Lady Elaine intrattenere i bambini del castello durante un violento temporale.  
La donna aveva fatto apparire insetti multicolore, farfalle, libellule, grilli e molto altro facendo correre i bambini per prenderli e ogni insetto preso si era poi trasformato in una perla di vetro colorato.  
Quella sera Lord Ector si era avvicinato ad Arthur, che rideva felice, con un’espressione orgogliosa.  
Aveva posato una mano sulla spalla del re e annuito in approvazione.  
Ector era un uomo schietto e Arthur aveva già deciso di volerlo nel suo gruppo di Consiglieri.  
Ora gli rivolse un cenno e tornò a concentrarsi su George che aveva approfittato del momento di riflessione del re per cercare di riprendersi e almeno era tornato in piedi, ma si notava comunque la mancanza della sua leggendaria compostezza.  
-Allora George- chiese Arthur -Qual è il problema?-  
-Nessun problema Sire proprio nessuno- George sorrise in un modo abbastanza inquietante -Avete un ospite Maestà-  
-Dov’è quest’ospite?-  
-Nelle vostre stanza, Maestà-  
Arthur fissò George. Camelot era in pace, ma lo stesso nessuno poteva entrare nelle stanze private del re..a meno che..  
-Nelle mie..- l’improvvisa ondata di speranza rischiò di soffocarlo.  
George sorrideva da orecchio a orecchio.  
Scrutando la sala, Arthur vide Gwen.  
Le sue mani era premute sulla bocca e aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Leon era al suo fianco e le teneva il braccio affettuosamente intorno alla spalle.  
Arthur era felice per loro, ma non riuscì a dar loro importanza al momento.  
Poi incrociò gli occhi di Gwaine e vi vide qualcosa che gli fece provare rimorso.  
Gli angoli della bocca di Gwaine si alzarono in un accenno di sorriso.  
-Beh, Vostra Maestà non è educato far attendere un ospite-  
Lord Ector, che chiaramente aveva sentito tutti i pettegolezzi si rivolse al re in tono paterno  
-Andate, ragazzo. Questo può aspettare, vero Talbot?-  
Lord Talbot non ebbe molte opzioni se non acconsentire e ancora prima che il nobile potesse annuire Arthur scese dal trono e attraverso la sala, George al seguito.  
Nonostante la corsa non molto dignitosa per i corridoi, arrivato alla porta delle sue stanze, Arthur esitò.  
George arrivò alle sue spalle ansimando e vide il re scrutare il legno come se stesse cercando di guardarvi attraverso senza dover entrare. Solo per vederlo, per abituarsi alla sua presenza.  
-Entrate Sire- il tono di George era incoraggiante -Avete aspettato abbastanza-  
Arthur lo fissò e per la prima volta lo vide per davvero, riconoscendo la sua lealtà e cura.  
-Grazie per esserti preso cura di me, George-  
Arthur sorrise per il modo in cui le sopracciglia di George scattarono verso l’alto e per il sorriso che ricevette in risposta.  
-E’ stato un onore Sire- disse il servitore e con un tono un po’ più brusco del solito ripete -Entrate-  
Arthur prese un respiro profondo, girò la maniglia e entrò lentamente.  
Per un attimo non vide nessuno e un bruciante dispiacere gli tolse il fiato, fino a che notò un movimento vicino al camino e una figura incappucciata si alzò dalla sedia.  
Facendo un passo avanti, Arthur allungò una mano  
-Sei qui- sussurrò.  
Merlin era cresciuto, le spalle apparivano muscolose sotto la maglia leggera che indossava.  
Il fazzoletto era sparito e Arthur deglutì alla vista del gioco di luce e ombre sul suo collo. Aveva un leggero accenno di barba e i capelli erano lunghi abbastanza da coprirgli le orecchie. Era un uomo ora, non più il ragazzo che Arthur aveva da prima maltrattato e preso in giro per poi farne fonte di fiducia e amicizia.  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio interrotto solo dai loro respiri.  
Alla fine Merlin parlò con tono basso e roco   
-Hai detto che sarei stato il benvenuto-  
Arthur deglutì -Lo sei- disse dopo aver ritrovato la voce -Lo sai che lo sei-  
Eliminò la distanza tra loro, e il lampante senso di sollievo che provò quando Merlin aprì le braccia e lo tirò a sé fu quasi sufficiente a spezzarlo.  
Arthur respirò a fondo premendo il viso sul collo di Merlin sentendone il battito accelerato, che rispecchiava il suo, e il caratteristico profumo.  
Gli strinse intorno le braccia e lo tenne stretto come se ne andasse della sua vita e Merlin cominciò a ridere prima di ricambiare la stretta.  
-Sono qui Arthur e se vuoi che rimanga allora rimarrò con te-  
Ci volle un po’ perché Arthur riuscisse a rispondere   
-Non andartene mai più-  
E dopo ancora un po’ di tempo aggiunse   
-Mi dispiace-  
-Lo so. Dispiace anche a me-  
Arthur si allontanò e osservò Merlin guardandolo negli occhi per la prima volta.  
Merlin gli sorrise -Hai sempre saputo che ti ero accanto-  
Lo aveva detto come qualcosa a cui stava pensando da molto tempo e Arthur gli sorrise in risposta avvicinandosi e respirandone di nuovo il profumo.   
Arthur sentì una scintilla nell’aria, come se stesse arrivando un temporale, come l’odore di pioggia nel vento.  
La magia di Merlin.  
Merlin.  
-Bentornato a casa-  
Merlin lo baciò.

 

FINE


End file.
